Hard
by XxJaggedXHeartzxX
Summary: Get your minds out of the gutter! Lot's things are hard. Remote controls, relationships, rockwalls, facing your past, and facing your fears. All very hard things, don't you agree? Love's not easy when you're trying to face what you've done in the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Another AkuRoku story I'm writing with my friend. The same one I'm writing Bad Grades with. In this one we went with the typical "Axel gets Roxas" plot line, but with a few twists thrown into the mix.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did you would have to be 18 to buy it.**

**In a quaint little town in Japan, in a small suburban neighborhood, there was a beautiful split-level house. And in the basement of this split level house there was a bright red-haired man sitting on an old couch with a cigarette between his lips. He was lounging with a silver haired boy and a black haired man. He leaned forward in the seat and took the cigarette from his lips and blew a lungful of smoke out the open window by his head. "What's so special about this boy of yours Riku? Why do I need to meet him so badly?" **

**The younger boy looked over to the red head. He put his elbow on the arm of the chair he was sitting in and placed his chin on his fist. "Because he's the cutest thing to walk this earth and I love him. It's about time my best friends meets my boyfriend." Riku smirked. "Plus he has a hot best friend and they might be shirtless." He added trying to coerce the fiery haired man to come with him. **

**"Hot best friend? Shirtless boys?" he put out the finished cigarette in an ashtray that was sitting on a near-by side table. "I guess I can go with you." he said as he stood up and shut the window. "As long as I get some ass." he muttered. **

**"Well you might Axel, he is single." Riku smirked at his best friend.**

**Axel smirked and put an arm around the shorter boy's shoulders. "Let's head over there now then." he said and stood up then headed up the stairs. "Why don't you come too Xigbar? There might be a guy there for you."**

**The guy shrugged then stood up, pulling his long hair into a ponytail. "Sure why not?"**

*** * ***

**"Race you to the top!" A shirtless blonde smiled over to his best friend.**

**A brunette gave a little pout. "You got a head start! No fair!" he said and started to hurry up the rock wall.**

**Roxas rushed up the wall as sweat began to form his body.**

**Axel walked into the building, his hand in his pocket, and was soon followed by Riku and Xigbar. "So Riku, where are the hotties?" he whispered and looked around and saw the blond rushing up the rock wall. Sora, easily distracted by the bell that ran whenever someone walked into the building, looked over his shoulder and smiled at the sight of the silver haired boy. "Riku!"**

**"The brunette is mine," Riku smiled at Axel. "Sora!" He walked across the gray concrete floor towards the wall that Sora was climbing on.**

**Sora let himself down the wall quickly and unlatched himself. He rushed over to Riku then wrapped his arms around his neck. "I missed you."**

**Riku chuckle and wrapped his arms around Sora. "It's only been one day but, I missed you too honey." **

**Roxas determined reached the top before returning to the ground, hurried up the rest of the wall, rang a small bell, then began to repel himself down the fake wall of plastic rocks.**

**Sora sighed happily and rested his head on Riku's chest. He looked up at the other two in the doorway. "Who are you're friends?" he asked. Axel watched the blonde coming down the wall and walked forward slowly. "Oh... my... God..." he breathed.**

**Roxas reached the bottom. " Gosh darn you Riku we were in the middle of a race that I was totally winning." he cursed as he walked over to the group. **

**"Whatever." Riku shrugged at Roxas while kissing the top of Sora's head.**

**Sora smiled and let out a little giggle. Axel walked up to Roxas and smirked. "Hey there..."**

**Roxas looked at him weirdly. "Um... hi? Oi Riku, who's the red headed porcupine?" he asked as he pointed a finger at Axel.**

**"Porcupine?! I'll have you know it takes a long time to get this look." he muttered and ruffled his hair slightly with his hand. "And it's not exactly easy either."**

**"Oh Sora, Roxas this is Axel, and Xigbar. My friends that I told you about." Riku introduced him.**

**Roxas looked at him, "Um… hi. Well if you two are going to be all lovely dovey then I'm heading home for a shower." He walked past the happy couple, but didn't manage to get past the red head.**

**"Wait. Um... wouldn't you like to spend some time with me…? I mean us?" Axel asked and grabbed Roxas' wrist.**

**Roxas froze, "Let me go. Please." He growled out making the request sound more like a threat than anything else.**

**"Just hang out a little while longer." he said and pulled Roxas closer.**

**"Hey knock it off! He SAID to let go." A blonde male appeared behind a case displaying pamphlets and other climbing gear then moved out from the back off the counter holding a climbing rope with a threatening look.**

**Roxas looked up at the red head known as Axel then gave his narrow eyed glare. If looks could kill, and this one probably could if Axel pushed any further. Of course the look would probably be accompanied by either something sharp, or a heavy blunt object of some kind.**

**Xigbar glanced at the other blonde and smiled at how cute he looked with that angry look on his face. Axel let go of Roxas and sighed. "Fine. Happy now?"**

**"Yes very much so." The older blonde set the rope down and went back to the other side of the counter.**

**Roxas looked at his brother then back at Axel with a slightly more mild glare. "Why do you want me to stay and hang so much? You have your little pirate buddy to hang out with."**

**Xigbar sent a glare at the younger blond, but decided to just ignore the comment. He went over to the one behind the counter ignoring the others who were chatting. "Hey."**

**"Hi!" the blonde smiled, his bad temperament from before a mere wisp of smoke in the past. "My name is Demyx and I own this shop. Would you like to climb?"**

**"No thanks but I'm Xigbar, and it's a pleasure to meet you." he said and took Demyx's hand to kiss it. **

**Demyx blushed. "Um… nice to meet you too. But I have a boyfriend just so you know."**

**Xigbar looked at the young man and closed his eyes. "Oh... well isn't that just a shame. He's very lucky to have such a cute boy like you." he opened his eyes and let go of Demyx's hand but not before an angry blue haired boy stormed in the bell above the door chiming like nothing was wrong. **

**"Demyx! Back room! NOW!" he yelled and walked over to the blond and grabbed his wrist roughly.**

**Demyx whimpered followed unwillingly. "Ow Zexion, you're hurting me."**

**"Shut up!" he yelled and threw Demyx against the wall. "Is he the one you're fucking?!" **

**"What? No, I'm not with anyone other than you." Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes.**

**"Oh? Then who the fuck was that out there?" he pointed to the doorway that they had come through and pushed Demyx against the wall. "People have been saying that you've been sleeping around Demyx." **

**"Well I haven't been. I just now met that guy, and when he hit on me I told him I had a boyfriend."**

**"Oh I'm sure." he growled and stepped away from Demyx. "I have no need for a cheater." he said and headed towards the door.**

**"Zexion! Wait I didn't cheat on you." Demyx rushed to the other male's side, and grabbed his arm.**

**Zexion turned and back handed the teen. "Don't fucking touch me you cheater." he hissed and pushed the blond to the floor, then walked out of the room.**

**Demyx began to cry on the floor as he cupped his cheek.**

**Xigbar poked his head into the room to see if the blond was alright, then rushed over to the crying boy. "Was that your boyfriend?" he asked softly and helped Demyx to sit up.**

**"Was." Demyx tried to hold in his sobs. "I'm... I'm fine."**

**Xigbar ran his fingers through Demyx's hair, and then saw the growing mark on Demyx's face. "He hit you?"**

**"No, it's ok. He didn't mean to hurt me. I'm just a weakling." Demyx smiled sadly as he tried to cover the mark.**

**"As if! Did he make you think that?" he asked then picked Demyx up and set him in a nearby chair. "Demyx he's the one who's weak. Not being able to control himself."**

**Demyx looked at his feet, "He wasn't always like that. He was sweet and kind when we first met."**

**"Well obviously he's changed." he said and caressed the red bruise. "You deserve so much better than an asshole like that."**

**Demyx looked down at his feet, "Well I don't think I have a choice."**

**"You always have a choice Demyx." he said and pressed a soft kiss to Demyx's forehead.**

**Demyx blushed softly. "Thanks you're very nice," he smiled.**

**"You need someone who can treat you better." he breathed. "Would you be willing to go out on a date with me?" he asked.**

**Demyx looked at him and nodded, "Yeah I guess."**

**Xigbar smiled and looked toward the door as it opened to a very angry and concerned Roxas.**

**"What the fuck did he do to you?" Roxas walked over to Demyx.**

**Demyx looked at Roxas. "It's ok Roxas he didn't hurt me... that badly." He whispered the last words as he touched his cheek.**

**Roxas saw Demyx's cheek and turned around. "That bastard is not getting away with hitting my brother this time. I'm going to kill him." He stormed towards the exit.**

**Xigbar stood up. "Roxas just let the asshole go, ok?" he placed a hand on Demyx's shoulder. "Besides Demyx is in good hands now."**

**"That doesn't mean that that bastard should get away with treating Dem Dem like a punching bag." Xigbar sighed when the boy ignored his plea and left the room.**

**"Dem Dem? How cute..." he whispered and looked down at Demyx.**

**Demyx blushed and looked away from Xigbar.**

**Roxas stormed out from behind the counter and headed towards the front door. "Sora are you coming with me? I'm going to kill Zexion."**

**Sora bit his lip. "Attacking Zexion isn't going to make anything better or do anything Roxas. If anything you'll probably make it worse by chasing after him. What is Xigbar doing back there with Demyx?" **

**"Flirting I guess. Attacking him will make me feel better and give him what he has had coming to him."**

"**Roxas just let him go. If he wants to walk out of Demys life let him. Why fan the fire when it's just about ready to go out?" Sora said and slipped his hand into Riku's.**

**"But he doesn't get the right to just leave with out any payback for hitting my brother." Roxas growled.**

**"Why do you care? At least he left and isn't coming back." said Axel while inspecting his nails.**

**The blond boy walked over to Axel slowly. "Because if someone hurt me, Demyx wouldn't let them get away with it." Roxas voice decreased into a whisper.**

**"Well whatever floats your boat. Or sinks it in this case." he said then lit up a cigarette.**

**Roxas sighed. "I need to get some air." He walked out of the building.**

**Axel smirked and jumped from his seat on the top of a table and followed the boy out of the building.**

**Roxas glanced over his shoulder at the red head that exited the building behind him. "What do you want?"**

**"You feeling ok?" he asked and took a drag on his cigarette.**

**"Yeah I'm fine," he paused. "You know you shouldn't smoke. It's bad for you."**

**"I can't help it, it's an addiction." he said with a smirk. "So what's the deal with blondie and emo boy?"**

**"None of your business and it's going to kill you. Just so you know." He glared at the man.**

**Axel blew out some smoke. "We're all dying, I'm just going at it in a different and faster way." he said with a chuckle.**

**"Whatever." Roxas turned from him and walked a couple steps away.**

**"So... Where's you're boyfriend?" he asked.**

**"I don't think that is any of your business either." Roxas sat down on a bench.**

**"Well you do have one, don't you? Someone as cute as you must have a special guy."**

**"Maybe I do. Or maybe I don't." He didn't look up at him as he stated this matter-of-factly.**

**Axel sighed then finished his cigarette, dropping it on the ground and stomping it out with his foot. He picked it up and tossed the butt into a trashcan then went to sit next to Roxas. "Well at least I know one thing." he said with a smirk.**

**"Oh and what is that?" Roxas retorted not looking at him.**

**"You're defiantly gay. You didn't freak when I said boyfriend." he laughed. **

**"What ever. That doesn't mean I'm gay. I have a gay brother maybe it's just that I'm okay with homosexuals." **

**"Oh really?" he asked. "So you're straight?" he said and crossed his legs.**

**"Maybe." Roxas turned and smirked back at the red head. "Or maybe I'm gay. Or I might even be bisexual."**

**"Alright mind if I test that?" he asked and leaned over the teen.**

**Roxas leaned back away from Axel, the metal arm of the bench digging into his back. "And what if I say I do?"**

**"Then I **_**might**_** pull back." he said and cupped Roxas' cheek in his hand. "But you're so cute. Your lips are begging for me to kiss them."**

**"Well I have a problem with it," Roxas moved so that Axels' hand wasn't touching his face.**

**Axel pulled back with a smirk. "Roxas seems so formal... mind if I call you Roxi?"**

**"Yes I mind very much. My name is Roxas. I was given it for a reason so it would be nice for you to call me by my name."**

**Axel smirked and re-crossed his legs. "Sure thing Roxi."**

**"Ugh." Roxas got off the bench in aggravation and walked back into the building.**

**"What? You don't like me?" he asked then stood up and followed the teen.**

**"No, I completely love you." Roxas said sarcastically as he removed his harness and set in on the counter. **

**"Oh really?" he walked up to the teen the pined him to the counter by putting his hands on either side of Roxas' body. "Then how about a kiss?"**

**"Don't you recognize sarcasm?" Roxas turned his face away from Axel.**

**Axel leaned down and pressed a kiss to Roxas' neck. "Nope."**

**Roxas groaned. "Leave me alone."**

**Axel chuckled and continued to kiss down Roxas' neck, just as Riku and Sora, who was now sporting a violent red mark on his neck, came around the corner.**

**Roxas tried to shove Axel away. "Leave me alone."**

**Riku raised an eyebrow at him. "Axel?"**

**Axel looked up at the sound of his name. "Yes?" he asked not letting go of Roxas.**

"Is there any particle reason you're attacking Roxas?" Riku looked at them and put his free hand that wasn't being held by Sora's on his hip.

Axel looked from Roxas to Riku. "I can't help myself… He's just so irresistible…" he said while pressing himself closer to Roxas.

Roxas pressed against the counter. "Don't make me hit you."

Axel smirked at the boy. "Kinky." he pressed a knee between Roxas' legs.

Roxas tired to shove Axel back again. "Riku if you care for your friend and his yellow teeth I suggest you get him off me.

"Yellow?" Axel frowned. "Fine fine." he pulled back and went to go sit down at a table. "I use a whitening toothpaste, and my teeth are not yellow, got it memorized?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Roxas said while glaring at the man annoyed at his use of words. He then turned to Riku and Sora and smiled as he brushed himself off. "Thanks for your help guys."

"Sure thing." Riku smiled then wrapped his arms around Sora's waist.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Love birds go wait outside I'll be out in a sec. Are we still on for the stay over at my house."

"Stay over?" Axel looked up at the three boys.

"No!" Roxas turned to Axel and pointed at him menacingly. "You are not invited."

"Aw. Come on Roxas. The more the merrier." Riku said and kissed Sora's neck where the hickey was.

"Oh God, could you not eat my best friend in front of me. You're lucky that I'm letting you come over to my place. And no, he just tried to molest me."

"Oh come on Roxi. I'll be good, I promise!" Axel said and stood up.

"How can I trust you?" He glared at him.

"I swear." he said as he held out his pinky finger.

Roxas looked at his pinky. "What's that suppose to be?"

"Pinky promise." he said with a smirk.

"That is so childish!"

"Fine you have my word then." he said then made a pouty face.

"Like I said how am I suppose to know your word is good?" the blond crossed his arms across his chest.

Axel turned to his best friend. "Riku, help me out here." He whined.

Riku sighed then looked at Roxas. "Just let him come please? Or he won't stop."

"He will stop when my doors are locked and I'm driving away." He tossed a glare over to the red head.

"Roxi please? I just want to get to know you..." he whispered and grabbed Roxas' hand. "Please?"

"Whatever. Don't touch me." Roxas took his hand back.

Axel sighed and let his hands fall to his sides.

Roxas sighed. "Dem! Hey we're going to head home ok?"

Demyx called form the back, "Yeah, I'm going to lock up and I'll catch you there."

Riku smirked then pulled Sora out of the building after Roxas and Axel followed.

Xigbar smiled and put his hands on Demyx's shoulders. "Should I leave?"

"No you're fine. Um… would you like to join the stay over? We're going to watch a movie and… stuff." He said and looked up at the older man, a little flustered.

"Sounds like fun." he said and ran a hand down Demyx's arm. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah I just need to put some stuff up." Demyx stood up.

Xigbar grabbed Demyx's wrist then pulled him back against his chest. "Let's get to know each other a little better first ok?" he whispered.

Demyx blushed and looked up at Xigbar. He nodded slowly as Xigbar smiled then leaned down to kiss him softly. "You're absolutely beautiful." he said and pressed their lips together. Demyx blushed at the compliment and kissed Xigbar back.

Xigbar leaned Demyx back against the wall and wove his fingers into the blond hair. Demyx wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck pulling himself closer to the older man with a soft moan. The black-haired man smirked into the kiss and pried Demyx's lip open with his tongue. The blond gasped as his mouth was opened and closed his eyes when Xigbar pulled him into his arms and laid him down on the couch without breaking the kiss.

Demyx parted his legs giving Xigbar space to lie down, and Xigbar moved his hands down to Demyx's crotch and popped open the button. He kneeled between Demyx's legs to get closer to the boy, but Demyx pulled back, "You don't think I'm a slut do you?"

"Now why would I think that?" he whispered and ran his hands up Demyx's side.

The blond shivered and let out a quiet moan. "Because we just meet and I'm making out with you… and stuff."

"No. But I did get a little carried away there... Do you want to wait?" he asked and pulled back.

"I really like you, so I don't mind really." Demyx blushed.

"I don't mean anything by this or anything but um...don't you think that giving it all up right up front is a bad idea?" he asked and re-buttoned Demyx's pants.

"Um… if you think it is." Demyx sat up slightly.

"Later. Another time. Sorry I got a little carried away." he said and stood up. He pulled Demyx up wrapped his arms around him. "You're a sweet boy, and I feel like I'm taking advantage of you right now."

Demyx kissed his cheek softly. "It's ok, and I'm fine waiting."

"Don't think of it as waiting. Think of it as… planning for the perfect time." he said with a smile and he caressed Demyx's cheek.

Demys blushed and smiled. "Sounds great to me."

He cupped Demyx's cheek and kissed his softly. "Let's hurry so that your brother doesn't think that I'm raping you." he laughed.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about hurrying to much, it seems that he'll have his hands full with your friend." Demyx said with a laugh.

"True, but I don't want to be on your brother's bad side." he whispered and kissed him again. "But your lips sure do taste sweet."

Demyx blushed again. "Really?"

"Like honey." he whispered and licked at the blondes' lips. He pulled away and held Demyx at arms length. "Take yourself away from me Dem Dem."

"What if I don't want to do that." he blushed and took a step closer to Xigbar.

"Demy please don't test my control." he whispered and pressed a short kiss to Demyx's lips.

Demyx licked his lips. "Okay I'm sorry." He smiled and pulled back slightly.

"Thank you Dem Dem." he said and let go of Demyx. "So this is an over night party?"

"Yep." he smiled. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No I mean where do you want me to sleep?" he whispered and sat down on the couch.

"Oh um... you can sleep in my bed with me if you want." he blushed and fiddled with his fingers.

The man smirked at the blonds' antics. "Sounds like a plan to me Dem Dem." he said and closed his eyes and leaned back.

Demyx laughed. "What happened to leaving before my brother began to think you were raping me?"

"Didn't you have something to put away?" he asked and opened his eyes to look at the boy. "Or did I make you forget?"

The younger man blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh yeah, its just Roxas' gear that's on the counter."

Xigbar followed the blond out of the back room and hopped up to sit on the counter. "So I feel like I need to know more about you."

"Like?" Demyx finished putting the gear away, then he turned around to face Xigbar.

"Like well... Just you. I know nothing about you except for the fact that you're beautiful." He thought for a moment. "And a good kisser."

Demyx smiled shyly. "Well I'm the oldest of two. Roxas is my little brother."

"Yeah I noticed that." he chuckled. "Anything? Other family?"

"No... Not any more. Now it's just me and Roxas. We live together in a small house."

Xigbar frowned. "Oh I'm sorry." he said softly and looked at Demyx.

"It's ok. They have been gone for a while. I just took on the role of the provider when they passed."

"If you don't mind me asking... What happened?" he laid a hand on Demyx's arm.

"They were in a car wreck." he looked up at him sadly.

"I'm sorry Demyx." he said and lifted Demyx's hand to kiss it softly.

Demyx blushed softly and smiled. "Thanks."

"Well what were your parents like?" he rubbed Demyx's hand with his thumb.

Demyx shrugged. "Like parents. I'd rather not talk about it ok?" He looked away sadly.

"Hey..." he tilted Demyxs' head back towards him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." he touched their lips together.

Demyx kissed him softly. "It's okay. Maybe some other time."

"Sure thing little dude." he caressed Demyxs' cheek. "Whenever you're comfortable with it."

"Hey." He pouted and pulled his hand away to cross his arms. "I am not little."

"To me," he motioned to his body with his hand. "You are."

Demyx let out a huff. "Whatever."

Xigbar chuckled and grabbed Demyxs' hand to slip it into his own. "We really need to be going. Or Roxas will kill me for keeping you here so long."

The shorter blond giggled and he rested his head on Xigbar's arm. "Ok. It would probably be better for you to follow me to my house. I'll meet you there." he said.

Xigbar smiled. "Sure thing little dude." he said then chuckled as the blond pouted, then sighed and let out a small laugh. "Ok ok, let's get going." The black haired man said and they walked out of the building.

***

Roxas looked at the movies along the wall. "I don't really care what we watch, as long as its not a chick flick."

Axel leaned down behind Roxas and looked over his shoulder. "Well, what are your favorite kinds of movies Roxi?" he asked and placed his hands on Roxas' shoulder.

Roxas glared at him and shrugged off his shoulder. "I don't really have a favorite kind. I watch whatever." "Well you must have a favorite movie." he insisted and leaned over to press his chest to Roxas' back. "Axel quit molesting Roxas in front of my Sora. We don't want a front row seat to you and Roxas' personal love lives." Riku had entered the room with two cans of sprite and sat down next to the short brunette.

Sora snuggled up to Riku. "Its ok. Its fun to see Roxas so excited and worked up."

The taller boy pressed a kiss to Sora's temple. "I don't want them burning your eyes and scarring you for life." he said and handed his boyfriend one of the cans. "How cold Riku! I wouldn't cause any scarring. You're just scared that if Sora gets an eyeful of my hot bod he'll leave you or worse made you work out." he chuckled and wrapped an arm around Roxas' waist. "Don't you want to see my hot bod Roxi?" Riku frowned. "My body is perfectly hot enough thank you very much Axel."

Sora nodded in agreement with Riku. "His body is perfect." Roxas tried to pull Axel's arms off him. "NO! No thank you."

Riku smiled down at Sora and ran a hand down the brunettes clothed chest. "As is yours. But even more so when it's under mine." Axel let a pout grace his face, but let go of Roxas and stood up. "You'll want to see it soon enough." he muttered as he crossed his arms.

Roxas rolled his eyes and looked back at the movie.

Sora blushed and whimpered softly.

"Now now Sora... You have to be patient and wait until tonight." Riku said with a smirk and took back his hand.

Axel chuckled and sat down in a recliner chair. "So how did you manage to get Sora to be goo in your hands Riku. You're obviously very skilled."

"I'd like to think so." Riku said with a smirk as he looked down at Sora.

Sora blushed massively and stared up at Riku with adoring eyes

Roxas looked at Axel with interest then back at the movies.

Riku smiled and rewarded Sora's cute look with a kiss on the lips. "Sometimes I think I'm the one who's wrapped around Sora's finger."

Sora blushed and pulled away. "Thanks but I don't think that I have any power over you."

"You'd be surprised Sora." Riku chuckled and pulled Sora closer. "I'd be a mess without you."

"Really, but you survived perfectly fine with out me before you met me." he snuggled into him.

"Sure but I didn't know you, and I wasn't complete." he said with a smile.

Axel let out a quite sigh and laid his head back. Why did everybody get to have somebody else but him?

Roxas grabbed 'The Day After Tomorrow' and put it in the DVD player and went to sit on the couch next to Sora with a sigh.

Axel stared at Roxas out of the corner of his eye and let out another sigh.

Roxas tried not to look at Axel as he tried to get comfy. He couldn't resist himself though and looked at the older man.

Axel caught Roxas looking at him and smiled. He liked the fact that he stole Roxas' attention away from the movie. Roxas blushed when he realized that he had been caught and tried to look away from Axel. The redhead turned his head so that he locked eyes with Roxas. He stared into his eyes and the smirk on his lips widened. Roxas couldn't help but stare back and the blush on his face deepened. Axel stood up slowly, grabbed Roxas' wrist and pulled him off the sofa. "I thought you didn't like me." he whispered into the blonds ear as he pulled his behind the couch.

Roxas blushed and fell into Axel. "I didn't say I did."

"The blush on your face is enough to give you away." he said and pulled Roxas over to the love seat on the other side of the room. "Axel what are you doing?" Riku asked and looked over his shoulder and the back of the couch. Axel smirked at his best friend. "Just getting to know Roxi a little more." he said and sat down on the cushions of the love seat, pulling Roxas down next to him. As Roxas fell on the couch and against Axel he tried to cover his face and hide the blush that came out. Axel leaned back on the love seat and put and arm around Roxas' back to pull him against his chest. "You look cute when you blush." "Axel don't talk through the whole movie." Riku said and turned his attention back to the TV.

Roxas turned and hid his face in Axel's chest. He mumbled something along the lines of 'am not'.

Axel chuckled and turned his head to the television. He moved his hand up to the back of Roxas' neck and started to run his nails up and down the sensitive skin. Roxas tried to muffle a whimper that crept up his throat and he tried to pull away from Axel.

Axel put his other arm across the blonds waist and held him in place. "Just relax Roxi. I'll take good care of you." he breathed against Roxas' ear.

"How can I relax when you are touching me and rubbing stuff." He shifted uncomfortably.

"You're too tense Roxi." he said and ran his other hand up Roxas' thigh close to his crotch. "You should trust me."

"Of course I'm tense. I have a older man trying to molest me." He quivered.

"I'm not trying to molest you." he said with a smirk and ran his hand over the blonds crotch. "I AM molesting you."

Roxas gasped and try to push himself away from Axel. "Nn-ugh."

"Shh... You'll bother Riku and Sora." Axel whispered and placed his hand on Roxas' hip, while his other hand continued to pet the back of the blonds neck. Roxas whimpered again and tried to pull away from Axel.

"Roxi... calm down. If you don't stop squirming I'll have to tie you up." he breathed into the blonds ear. Roxas blushed at the comment and tried to get away from Axel, now more out of fear.

"Now now Roxi. I won't hurt you." he pulled the teen against his chest and tilted Roxas' head upwards towards his own. Roxas looked up at him panicked, when he looked into Axel's eyes he got momentarily distracted. And Axel smiled as he decided to take the opportunity that he was handed. He closed his eyes as he leaned down to press their lips together. When their lips met Axel's hand left Roxas' chin to weave into his hair.

Roxas closed his eyes and tilted his head up more. All his protest and attempts to get away stopped. The redhead smiled into the kiss and let his tongue venture out of his mouth in search of Roxas' mouth. Roxas slowly moved his arms around Axel to pull himself closer. Axel shifted the boy in his lap so that he was straddling his hips. His tongue pried at the younger boy's lips in a request to enter.

Roxas parted his lips giving Axel access and ran his fingers through Axel's long locks. The older man let his tongue enter Roxas' mouth and push against the other's. Out of nowhere the remote to the television came soaring across the room and whacked Axel on the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" Axel asked after pulling out of the kiss.

"Shut up face leech. Demyx is here and I don't think the first thing he wants to see when he gets home is you swapping spit with his little brother." Riku said with a laugh.

Roxas came out of his daze and blushed massively. "What the hell was I doing?" He tried to get up.

The front door swung open and Demyx walked in pulling Xigbar by the hand. "We're home!" he called out then stopped walking when he saw his younger brother in the lap of the redhead. "Roxas... Is there something you need to tell me?" he asked while he blinked.

"N-no nothing," Roxas quickly climbing off Axel's lap blushing like mad.

"Roxi baby that's so cold of you. Did our kiss mean nothing to you?" Axel asked and grabbed the teens wrist. Roxas' blush deepened in color and he tried to pull out of his grip.

"Roxas have you finally found a boyfriend?" Demyx asked and let go of Xigbar's hand to go over to his brother and hug him. "I'm so happy for you!"

Axel chuckled and smiled up at the two blonds.

"Demyx come on we want to start the movie. You're lucky we waited for you." Riku said and walked over the where the remote had fallen on the ground.

Xigbar went over to Demyx and pried him off of the other blond. "Come on Demy you can sit on my lap in the chair."

Roxas wanted to correct his brother but he couldn't stand to break his happiness so he decided that he would tell Demyx later. He settled back into the love seat and looked at Axel. The red head smirked and leaned closer to the blond. "So you're my boyfriend now?" he said with a chuckle.

"I never said I was. And you never asked." Roxas stuck his tongue out at Axel.

Axel leaned forward a little more and bit down on the teens tongue. "What do you say about being mine Roxi?"

Roxas gasped at Axel's action then responded with. "I think you have to earn the right to have me."

"Ooh you like to play hard to get don't you?" Axel smirked and moved his head to nip at Roxas' ear. "I guess I'm going to have to play hard to resist."

Roxas whimpered and looked across the room at his brother to make sure he didn't hear him, but Demyx was happily sitting in the lap of Xigbar and twirling the long hair on a finger while watching the movie.

Axel pulled back from the adorable blond and turned his attention to the television. When Roxas looked at Axel he had an urge to snuggle up to him. He tried to shake the thought out of his head. Axel glanced at the blond and pulled the teen against his chest. "Come here you." he whispered and nuzzled the top of Roxas' head.

Roxas blushed and snuggled up to him and smiled softly.

The red head wrapped his arm around the slim waist and hugged the teen close. Roxas laid his head down on Axel's chest and smiled up at him then turned to the TV.

* * *

After the movie was over everyone was standing up and stretching their stiff muscles, well everyone except for the two on the love seat. Axel looked down at the sleeping blond laying against his chest. He stood up carefully and pulled the blond up into his arms. "Demyx. Where is Roxas' room?"

Demyx looked at the redhead holding his brother. "Down the hall and the second door on the left." he gave the directions with a smile.

Sora smiled at his best friend and watched as he was carried away by the fiery red head. Roxas shifted in Axel's arms and rubbed his face in the soft but firm place where it laid.

Riku looked down at his lover. "Sora... we need to pull out the couch. Or do you just want to sleep like this? I can't be that comfortable."

Sora stood up and backed away from the couch allowing his boyfriend to pull it out and make their bed.

Riku laughed and went to work on the bed. "Axel you behave yourself." he called out quietly.

"Sure sure." he called back and went into the blonds room. He set Roxas down on his bed carefully so that he wouldn't wake him and smiled at the sleeping teen. Roxas shivered as he source of heat disappeared and curled up in ball. He groaned Axel's name in his sleep.

Axel pulled off his shirt and took everything out of his pockets then laid down next to Roxas. He pulled up the blankets and wrapped his arms around the blond. Roxas snuggled up to the heat of the body next to him and smiled and kissed the bare skin of Axel chest in his sleep.

Axel smiled and kissed the top of Roxas's head. "Goodnight Roxi."

Chapter 1 end. To be continued in chapter 2... But I want five reviews for it. You want it? You have to work for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ok here's chapter two. Oh and by the way… flame reviews piss me and my co-authors off. If you don't have anything constructive or good to say just read don't review.

DISCLAMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did you would have to be 18 to buy it.

Roxas groaned and tried to roll over. He was prevented by some forced that held in place by his waist.

Axel smiled at the blond that laid next to him. "Morning Roxi." he said softly and kissed the top of his head.

Roxas looked up at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"How cold Roxi!" Axel said in mock hurt. "You fell asleep last night and I couldn't stand to leave you here alone."

Roxas froze. "Thanks for bringing me to bed." He looked up at Axel.

"You're very welcome Roxi." he said with a smile. "Now do I get a good morning kiss?"

Roxas looked up at him. "Well I don't know. It would only be fair since you carried me here and was concerned enough about me to stay."

"Are you just going to talk or am I going to have to steal a kiss?" he chuckled and leaned closer to Roxas.

Roxas looked up at him with conflict streaming in his eyes but he leaned a little closer. Axel smirked and pressed their lips together in a deep kiss. Roxas was caught off guard and began to fall backwards. Axel rolled them over so that he was straddling Roxas' waist. He pushed his tongue into the blonds mouth with a soft moan. Roxas whimpered and let his arms fall against the sheets and he closed his eyes.

Axel ran his hands down Roxas' arms and intertwined their fingers together when their hands met. Roxas squeezed Axel's fingers with his own and parted his lips allowing Axel access. The red head thrust his tongue against Roxas' and pressed their hips together roughly. Roxas cried out and quivered under the older male. Axel separated their lips and looked down at Roxas. "You'll wake the others if you're not quiet Roxi." he breathed and kissed down the youths neck. Roxas whimpered softly and closed his eyes hard.

"You look so beautiful like this Roxi... And you fit perfectly underneath me." he breathed and let go of one of Roxas' hand to push his own hand under the teens shirt to tease a nipple.

Roxas looked up at Axel and gasped out when his nipple was touched.

"And you make the most adorable sounds." he breathed against the boy's neck.

Roxas whimpered. "Axel stop it. Stop teasing me." Roxas tried to get out of Axel's grip. "You asked for a kiss. This is way more. Please stop."

The older man pulled away but didn't get off the blond. "You seem to be enjoying it though." he said while looking down at him.

"Well I didn't say that I didn't enjoy it." He looked away. "I'm just not ready go to this far yet."

Axel smiled. "Of course." he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the teen's forehead. "I'll wait for you Roxi." he whispered then climbed off of the boy and the bed.

Roxas blushed and sighed in relief. He stretched out on the bed then turn his head slightly and watched Axel out of the corner of his eye.

Axel stretched his arms over his head then bent down to pick up his shirt. After pulling it on he turned back to Roxas. "Let's go get some breakfast.

Roxas nodded and climbed off the bed. He stood next to Axel for a moment then went for the door.

"Don't you want to change? Those are your clothes from yesterday."

Roxas turned back to him. "Yeah but you are in the room. And you are wearing your cloths from yesterday."

"Touché. But you see this isn't my house, and the fact that I'm here is strictly based on a spur of the moment decision, and I didn't have a spare change of clothes on me." Axel said with crossed arms.

"Yeah but the only reason you are even mentioning me not changing is because you want to watch me change cloths." Roxas mimicked Axel's stance.

Axel looked at the teen through narrowed eyes. "Oh. You're good." he chuckled then uncrossed his arms. "Fine then. I'll leave."

Roxas smirked in victory and moved out of the way so that Axel could walk out the door.

Axel walked out of the room and went into the kitchen to sit down. No one else in the house seemed to be awake yet.

Roxas quickly changed into a pair of black boxers and a pair of baggy jeans and a grey t-shirt with the word's I bite written on it. He walked out the door and into the kitchen. Axel looked at the teen and smirked. "Is that shirt of yours a warning or a promise?" Roxas looked at Axel and smiled. "You'll just have to find out." He stuck his tongue out. "Ooh feisty! I like that." he said with a smirk then pulled Roxas into his lap, then buried his face into the boy's neck. Roxas blushed and tried to get off of Axel's lap. "Hey hey hey. None of that. I thought we were going to have breakfast "And we will when the others wake up. It would be rude to eat without them don't you think?" he muttered into the boy's neck. "Not really." Roxas tried to get away from him again. "The others are right there."

"It's only Riku and Sora and they're in the other room sleeping." he muttered and bit down on Roxas' neck gently.

Roxas whimpered softly. "Please don't do this right here." He muttered softly.

"Calm down." he muttered and ran his hands up Roxas' back. "You'll be ok..."

Roxas quivered. "No." He stood up quickly from Axel's lap. "I don't wanna do this."

"Roxi come on, I'm not going to hurt you." Axel said with a smile and reached out to grab his wrist.

Roxas pulled his hand away. "What do you want to eat? We can make breakfast for them."

Axel sighed and stood up. "I'm not hungry. I'll just head home."

Roxas turned to him. "What's wrong?" Roxas turned and walked towards Axel. "You're really going to leave because I wont fuck you? I was just starting to like you." He turned away. "I guess that's what I get for trusting and opening up to some one."

"Hey!" Axel grabbed the teen's arms and turned him around roughly. He pinned Roxas to the counter by placing his hands on the counter top on either side of Roxas' waist. "I didn't say anything about fucking." he hissed. "I obviously upset you, and that's the last thing I want to do. So I was just going to leave."

Roxas looked up at Axel with a hint of fear and sadness. "There's just stuff you don't know about me. I don't let people in very often." he looked away. "If you knew you wouldn't like me at all. I don't like me very much."

He turned the blond' face back towards his own. "Then tell me about yourself Roxi." Axel whispered and ghosted his lips against Roxas'.

"I can't." He cried softly holding back tears. "I just can't."

"Shh." he put his arms around Roxas and pulled him against his chest. "Don't cry Roxi."

Roxas closed his eyes and buried his face into Axels chest. His shirt smelled like cigs and spicy axe. Roxas couldn't help himself. The smell was hypnotic.

"Whatever happened in your past, whoever hurt you, it doesn't matter Roxi." he said softly and kissed the top of Roxas' head. "I'll take care of you."

Roxas sniffled and nuzzled his head in Axel's shirt. He whimpered softly and hugged Axel.

Axel frowned and pulled the teen closer. "Shh..." he ran his fingers through Roxas' hair. "It's ok now Roxi."

Roxas hugged Axel tighter. "Thanks." He pulled away slightly and look up at Axel.

Axel smiled down at the blond. "You're very welcome." he said and leaned down to capture Roxas' lips with his own. Roxas softly kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck. Axel put his arms around Roxas' waist and pulled him closer. The younger boy parted his lips and licked at Axel's lip before Axel pushed his tongue into his mouth.

Riku appeared in the doorway and cleared his throat. "So are you two going to have breakfast or just eat each others faces?"

Roxas pulled away from Axel. "We were just about to make breakfast for every one."

"Sure you were. That's why you were making out with your boyfriend and not cooking." he laughed and pulled a frying pan out of a cupboard.

Axel frowned at the loss of Roxas' mouth and looked at his best friend. "Why do you love to ruin my fun Riku?" Roxas blushed and tried to get away from Axel.

"Because it's amusing to see your reactions." the silver haired boy said.

Axel looked down at the boy in his arms. "Aw come on Roxi, one last kiss?"

Roxas blushed massively and looked away again.

"I'm not letting you go until i get another kiss." he said with a smirk and leaned closer to the blond.

Roxas turned his face and kissed him softly and then turned back away from him. Axel smiled, satisfied for the time being, with what he got. He let go of Roxas and went to go sit back down at the table.

Roxas opened his fridge and looked at what was in there. "Well we got eggs."

Riku turned on the stove and looked at Roxas. "Lets just makes some eggs and toast then." he said then glanced at Axel who was standing back up. "Where are you going now?"

"Out side. I need a smoke." he said and reaching into his back pocket for his cigarette box and lighter.

Roxas made a face and went to grab the bread and butter.

Axel walked out of the room while pulling a cigarette out of the carton.

Riku turned to Roxas. "So you two are an item now." he said with a smirk on his lips. "Did you two do it last night?" he asked then laughed.

Axel walked out of the room while pulling a cigarette out of the carton.

Riku turned to Roxas. "So you two are an item now." he said with a smirk on his lips. "Did you two do it last night?" he asked then laughed.

"We didn't do anything." He looked away. "I was asleep. And we are not an item." Roxas blushed.

Sora stumbled into the room rubbing his eyes and yawned. "What's going on here."

Riku smiled at his sleepy boyfriend and went over to him to pull him into a hug. "Nothing we were just talking about how Roxas and Axel go so well together."

Sora hugged him back and nodded. "Yeah you guys are really cute together and its about time you hook up with some one."

Roxas turned around and began to make breakfast. "We are not together."

"And that's why I saw them sucking face right here in the kitchen this morning." Riku laughed and leaned down towards Sora's face for a kiss.

Sora gave him a quick kiss then turned to Roxas. "You guys are so together."

Roxas cracked a couple eggs. "What ever believe what you want."

"Oh come on Roxas you two look good together. Besides... Axel might be good for you." he said as he wrapped his arms around Sora's waist from behind.

Sora leaned back on Riku and smiled happily. "Yeah."

"What do you mean he might be good for me?" Roxas turned back around and looked at Riku and Sora

"Well look at me and Sora." Riku said and smiled down at his lover. "Before we were going out I was a mess. And now look at me. Sora worked a miracle and now I'm a perfectly respectable man." He looked back to Roxas. "Axel's a good guy. And maybe he can help you conquer those inner demons you've had for so long."

Roxas looked away. "Me and my demons are none of your business." He whispered softly. "Not to be mean. I love you guys like family. But they are mine and mine alone."

Sora looked down sadly and sighed. He looked back up at Riku and kissed his cheek.

Riku smiled sadly and kissed the boy's cheek. "Just give him time love." Riku whispered into the boy's ear.

Roxas went back to the eggs and sighed as he tried not to think of the red head.

The silver haired boy let go of Sora to walk over to Roxas. "I'll cook." he said taking the spatula. "You go chat with Axel. You're not the only one with inner demons. Who knows... you might end up saving each other." With that he pushed Roxas out of the kitchen.

Roxas looked back at the silver hair then headed to the door. He opened the door and headed down the steps to the outside door. When he opened the door he saw the red head sucking on a ash stick.

Axel had his head resting in one hand, the fingers running roughly through the red hair. His other hand was holding the cigarette that he was taking a drag from like it was an oxygen hose and his only hope of living. He took the cancer stick from his mouth and let out a shaky breath, the smoke dancing in the cold morning air.

"You shouldn't smoke those, it will kill you. They kill people all the time." Roxas walked up behind Axel.

Axel jumped up quickly, dropping his cigarette. "Shit... Roxi don't do that." he breathed and bent over to pick up his cigarette that had now gone out.

"Do what?" Roxas asked innocently. He leaned over the rail closer to Axel.

"You scared the crap out of me Roxi." he whispered and reached up to caress the boy's face.

Roxas smiled softly. "Riku sent me out here to 'chat' with you." He giggled. "So what do you wanna chat about."

"How about we chat about you?" he whispered and craned his neck to steal a kiss from Roxas's lips.

Roxas blushed and smiled happily. "Well what about me are we chatting about?"

"Why you don't let people in? Why you don't trust anybody?" he climbed back up the stairs to the porch and pulled Roxas to a porch couch.

Roxas looked down, "I have baggage. Things have gone on in my past."

"Everyone has baggage Roxas." he whispered and took the teens hand in his own.

"Yeah but not like mine." He sighed softly. Roxas looked at there hands and traced his palm.

"Talk to me Roxas." he whispered and caressed Roxas' face again, turning it towards his own.

"I've never allowed myself to get in a relationship. I am to tainted." He felt the tears building up in this chest.

"What are you talking about Roxas? That's crazy you're not tainted. You're just a normal teenage boy." he moved closer to the boy and ran his finger through his hair. "And you're perfect the way you are."

Roxas closed his eyes and tried to hold his tears. "Axel. You don't know."

"Then damn it Roxas' tell me!" he said softly. "Please inform me about what is so horrible about you that you won't even let someone make you happy."

Roxas cringed at Axel's frustration. "But I don't want to lose you. I've only just met you, and I already feel right with you."

He chuckled. "You won't lose me that easily Roxi." he smiled and kissed the teen softly.

Roxas looked at Axel's eyes. "I... I was ..." he looked away. "I was raped."

Axel was silent for a minute then he quickly pulled Roxas into a tight hug. "That's not your fault. Why do you blame yourself for something like that?"

"Because it wasn't just once." Roxas sniffled.

Axel lifted him into his lap and held him close. "Who?" he breathed and tried to keep his temper in check. If this fucker wasn't already dead or in jail, Axel was going to make sure he went to hell. Whether it be in handcuffs or a body bag he didn't care as long as the fucker suffered.

"My...my father." Roxas let the tears fall. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He hid his head on Axel's shoulder.

Axel held Roxas close and kissed the top of his head. "It's ok Roxi. I'm here." Axel wasn't going to get the chance to give the asshole who hurt his Roxas a good punch in the face because he was already rotting in hell. "No one will ever hurt you again."

Roxas whimpered loudly. "But I'm tainted."

"No you're not. I want you to stop saying that, I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth again." he said and ran his fingers through the blond hair.

"But I was fucked and touch multiple times by my own father. My own flesh and blood." Roxas cried.

He pushed roxas away slightly. "Stop it!" he yelled and stared into the blue eyes. "Just stop talking."

Roxas stared at Axel hurt and fear in his eyes as the tears streamed down his face.

Axel frowned and wiped away the tears. "I don't want to hear about how you think you're tainted. Because you're not."

Roxas sniffled and stared at Axel. He moved forward and laid his head on Axel's chest.

"Everything's ok now Roxi. So quit living in the past." he started to pet the blonds head.

Roxas wrapped his fingers around Axel's shirt. "Thank you Axel." He sighed.

"Of course Roxas." he smiled and kissed the top of his head.

Riku poked his head out the front door. "Come on you two breakfast is ready."

Roxas looked up at Riku and then Axel. "You hungry?"

The older man smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, let go eat Roxi." he helped Roxas out of his lap then stood up next to him. The followed Riku back into the house shutting the door behind them.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!##$$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~

Roxas leaned against Axel and smiled. "Are you going to spend all day here?"

The red head scooted closer to the boy who he was sitting next to on the porch couch. "No. I have to go to work soon."

"Awww. And here I though I was going to have you all to myself all day." Roxas stood up. "Well that means I can take a shower while you're gone and not fear that I'll have a peeper trying to look in on me." He smirked.

"All peek on you another time Roxi, don't you worry." Axel smirked and pulled the boy back down into his lap. "I have a little more time though."

Roxas looked up at Axel. "Is there a reason i am in your lap?'

"Yep." he smirked and burrowed his head into the teens neck. "I want just a little bit more of my Roxi."

Roxas blushed, "Well have you ever thought of asking me first?" He squirmed.

"Well..." he pulled away from Roxas' neck and looked into his eyes. "Do you mind if I have a little more of you Roxi?"

"Well I guess that would depend what do you mean by a little more.?" Roxas whimpered.

"A short little make out session." he breathed and ghosted his lips down Roxas' neck.

Roxas breathed against his lip. "I guess I would be ok with that

Axel's smirk widened and ran his fingers up the youths back. "Kiss me Roxi." he ordered softly.

Roxas leaned forward. "Only this once." He captured Axel's lips with his own.

Axel ran his hands up to Roxas' head and wove his fingers into the blond hair. He pried apart the boy's lips with his tongue carefully.

Roxas parted his lips and licked at Axel's tongue, whimpering softly. Axel moaned softly and tugged on the soft tresses. He nipped at Roxas' tongue then pulled back and nipped his way down the slim neck. Roxas moaned softly and stretched his neck exposing his more of the skin. Axel chuckled and pressed his lips against the boy's Adam's apple and started to suck gently, while Roxas whimpered and squirmed in his lap. The older man let out a loud moan and pulled away from the boy's neck. "Don't move around so much, or you're going to give me a big problem."

Roxas whined at the loss of Axel's affection. "I'm sorry."

"No it's ok but I just don't want to go to work with a problem in my pants." he chuckled. "That is unless of course you want to help solve that problem."

"Well I don't quite think that I'm ready for that." He blushed and kissed Axel softly.

He chuckled. "Ok ok. I don't want to push you too far too fast." he said softly and kissed down Roxas' neck again. Roxas blushed and moaned. He moved his legs so he was straddling Axel. "God Roxi you drive me absolutely crazy..." he muttered and continued to nibble on Roxas' neck. Roxas moaned and arched into Axel grinding against him softly by accident. "Fuck..." Axel groaned and arched his hips upwards to meet Roxas'. He put his hands on Roxas' hips and shifted his hips against his own.

Roxas moaned loudly and arched his back. "I...I think we should go to my room." He looked down at Axel with lust filled eyes.

"Roxi... we can't. I won't be able to control myself." he muttered and stared into his eyes.

Roxas looked down in slight disappointment. "Well I guess I should let you go. You have to go to work and all."

"Fuck Roxi... You're too hot for your own good." he whispered and caressed the boy's cheek.

Roxas looked up at him. "That makes you damn lucky that I even let you near me." He said with a lopsided smirk.

"Oh hush you know you can't resist me." he muttered and pressed a rough kiss to Roxas' mouth.

Roxas kissed him back just as rough with a hint of desperation. "You should go before we get started again."

"But Roxi I want you." he whined and pulled Roxas closer to his chest.

"Axel you have to go to work. I don't want you to get in trouble." Roxas leaned forward and nipped his ear. "Besides you can't handle just a piece of this. You'll want more."

"I want all of you Roxi." he breathed and ran his hands down Roxas' back.

"But you have work. and I'm not ready to do any thing. Not yet. Just wait. I'll be ready some day." He kissed him. "Just have patience.

Axel pulled away from Roxas and stared at him. "Fine I'll wait for you Roxi. However long you want, I'll wait." he kissed the teen softly and brushed some hair out of his face.

Roxas licked Axel's earlobe. "Thanks so much." He pulled back and smiled at him.

Axel smiled and placed a kiss on the blonds cheek. He looked down at his watch. "I really need to go..."

Roxas rolled off his lap. "There you go. Nothing sitting in your way now." He smiled

He let out a sigh. "Yeah..." he stood up and stretched. "Can I come see you again later tonight? When I get off?"

"Well I have to go to work this afternoon and I will be working all night." He frowned.

"Oh? Well were do you work?" he asked and held out his hand to help the teen up.

"No where special. Just your average weekend night job." Roxas smiled innocently.

"Well maybe I can come visit you?" he asked and pulled the boy up off the couch.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Roxas kissed Axel's cheek. "I'm free tomorrow. I wont get off until like three."

"Ok then maybe I can pick you up tomorrow and we can go do something." he offered.

"Yeah that sounds fine. Just not before noon. I want to get some sleep before we go out." He stepped around Axel.

"Of course Roxi." he smiled and pulled Roxas into a hug. "I don't want to leave yet..."

"But don't you have to get to work soon?" Roxas smiled and tried to pull away.

"I do..." he let go of Roxas reluctantly. "Wait..." he pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Roxas. "Give me you're number."

Roxas quickly typed his number into Axel phone and handled it back. "Have a good day at work." He kissed his cheek and walked into the house.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$$%%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~~!#$%^&**()()_)_++

Axel rubbed the back of his neck as he walked into Fantasy Photography. "Larxene? I'm here. And on time for once, you should be grateful." he muttered and walked into the back room.

Larxene looked at him. "Whatever? Since one of my normal weekend guys is on vacation you are picking up his work. The files are on your desk."

"Thanks." he muttered and walked over to his desk. "Three families, two seniors in high school, and a toddler. Fun." he muttered and let out a sigh.

"Get over it. You have a fun one later tonight. So you can look forward to that." She smirked.

"What's tonight?" he asked and looked over to his cousin. "Some special client?"

"Yeah its a dance club. Cute boys dressed as cats and bunnies. Their poster boy is adorable from what I've seen." she smiled

"Oh." he sighed and went to grab a tripod for his camera. "Cute boys huh? Well there's only one cute boy I'm interested in and you took me away from him."

"Aw..." Larxene laughed. "Cry me a river, do your job."

"I plan on it." he said then smirked. "Besides I'm the best you got."

Larxene rolled her eyes and went back to her paper work.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~

Axel parked in front on a building with a neon sign that said Exotic Dreamz. "Wow... well this should be fun." he muttered and climbed out of his car. He gathered up his camera and tripod and slung the bag onto his back, then pulled a big box out of the trunk and rolled it through the front door.

A bunny boy with fiery red hair that was in a pony tail walked up to Axel. "You must be the sub camera man. the shoot is upstairs. Our poster boy will be up in a bit."

"Oh well um to you have an elevator or something for me to haul all this stuff up?" he asked and eyed the stairs. He didn't feel like carrying all his stuff up and down stairs.

"Yeah its in the back I'll lead you back there." Reno reached out a hand. "Need any help?"

"Well you can wheel this cart if you want." he said and let the other red head take the box. "Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled and took the box. He rolled the box towards a door leaned to the back.

Axel sighed when he stepped off the elevator. "Ok let's get to work people we don't have all night."

The red head wheeled the box over to Axel. "Calm down. Here comes our star boy now." Reno smiled and turned to the stairs.

Roxas came through the door, pulling on a pair of cat ears. "Sorry I'm late. I ..." He looked up "Axel?"

"Roxi?" he stared at the boy and blinked. "What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled and walked over to Roxas. "And what the hell are you wearing? Don't get me wrong you look hot but... Other men see you like this?"

"Axel what are you doing here? Can we talk in private?" Roxas grabbed Axel hand and lead him towards an empty room.

"I'm here to take the pictures for the photo shoot. What are you doing here? I believe I've already asked you that. So if you don't mind I'd like an answer." he growled and let Roxas lead him into a room.

Roxas looked up at him. "Isn't it obvious? I work here. Its a really good paying weekend job. I make more in one weekend than most high school kids make in two weeks." He frowned. "Why are you so mad?"

"Why am I mad? Isn't it obvious? Look at yourself Roxas, look at how you're dressed!" He growled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Its not like men see me naked or I sleep with them. Its nothing really. No one touches me and I just dance." Roxas look at Axel desperately wanting him understanding.

"It doesn't matter! Shirtless. Tight jeans with holes. It pisses me off that other men can see you like this." he muttered and turned away from Roxas.

Roxas stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Axel. "Please don't be mad. I wouldn't do it if Demyx and I didn't need the money."

He rested his hand on Roxas' arms. "I can help you with money if you need it so badly." he whispered.

"I don't want hand outs. But it takes a lot of money to live and to have a business. We've been managing this long, we can do it ourselves. I just couldn't stand if you were upset with me." Roxas buried his face in Axel's back.

Axel sighed and turned around in Roxas' arms. "I'm sorry Roxi..." he wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist.

"Its not your fault. Just don't abandon me." Roxas hugged Axel. "Now before we both get in trouble why don't we go do this photo shoot."

"Fine. As long as no one is with you in any of your pictures." he said with a smile. "I won't leave you Roxi."

"Axel that's not something I can agree to. That's some thing you will have to talk to with the owner about." Roxas kissed him softly and left the room.

He looked down at the boy. "Who's the one with the camera?"

"Would you like to explain to your boss why you lost an account with a repeat customer?" Roxas smiled. "I am not saying you wont get your way I'm just saying you have to talk to the owner. He decides what goes on."

"I don't like this job of yours." he muttered but walked out of the room with Roxas in his arms.

"You will grow to accept it. Demyx took a while but even he came around. I have faith in you." Roxas smiled and kissed his cheek.

Axel sighed and closed his eyes as he pressed a kiss to the teens temple. "Ok I trust you then Roxi."

Roxas looked up at him. "Axel you need to let me go in order for us to do this shoot."

"Give me a kiss first." he whispered. "I want them to know that you're mine." he said softly.

"Who said I was yours?" Roxas teased and stuck his tongue out.

Axel nipped at the blonds' tongue. "I did. Now give me a kiss." he said with a smile.

"I'll give you a kiss but this doesn't mean that I'm yours." Roxas kissed Axel softly and Axel kissed him back softly, smiling against the other's lips. Roxas pulled away and pried himself out of Axel's arms.

"Hey... Will you come home with me after this?" he whispered as they walked back towards the shooting set.

Roxas looked at him. "I have to work after the shoot." He sighed.

"Can't you take just one night off?" he asked. "Maybe if you do really good your boss will let you go."

"I don't know about that. You don't know him." He sighed with a frown and walked away.

Axel pouted then went over to set his camera up. "Ok let's start shall we?"

Roxas went and sat down on the stool set in the middle of the set.

"You really do look hot in that outfit Roxi." he said as he turned on his camera.

Roxas giggled. "That's the point smart one. If I wasn't hot I wouldn't get paid. And I definitely wouldn't be the poster boy."

"Smart ass..." he muttered and snapped a picture of the blond boy.

Roxas stuck his tongue out at Axel. "You love it and you know it. Just admit to it."

"I do..." he whispered and looked up to catch Roxas' eyes. "Do some more poses Roxi."

Roxas leaned forward on the stool and titled his head to the side. "What kind of poses." He smirked.

Axel gulped slightly. "Well some... sensual poses would be good I suppose..."

Roxas spread his legs and leaned back placing one hand between his legs and held on the stool. "How's this."

"Shit..." he took another picture and tried to keep his hand from shaking. "Good... that's really good."

Roxas spun around so that he was on his side and looked over his shoulder. He wove a hand in his own hair and parted his lips slightly.

Axel snapped another picture then closed his eyes. "Fuck... I don't know if I can do this..."

Roxas turned around so that his back was to the camera he grabbed the stool seat and bent his back so that he was stretched out towards the camera. "You okay Axel?"

"I-I'm fine..." he whispered and continued with his photographs. "Stop being so sexy damn it..." he muttered.

"Oh? I was under the impression that I was suppose to be sexy." Roxas mocked as he worked into another pose.

"Roxi you're too sexy." he said and snapped more pictures. "I need an assistant."

"An assistant for what?" He moved to another pose. But this time he intensified his eyes

"To take the pictures while I go to the bathroom." he whispered and ran a hand through his hair.

Roxas giggled and did a cute pose as he did so. Trying not to fall off the stool.

"Ok Reno get in there with Roxas." a blond man called out from his seat on a couch.

The other red head from before stepped into the shooting area wearing a white suit with a red tie and a white hat.

Roxas looked up at him. He sat back on the stool and leaned backwards.

"Whoa wait a minute. What?" Axel stepped in front of the camera.

The other red head smirked. "What? Roxas and I always take pictures together."

Roxas looked at Axel. "Axel hun calm down. It's not a big deal, really."

"It pisses me off." he muttered and turned back around.

Reno smirked then grabbed the blonds' waist and bent him forward over the stool.

Roxas blushed and let out an eep and he was pressed into the stool. He looked up at Axel.

Axel growled and snapped the picture. "Little fucker..." he breathed.

Reno leaned over the blond and breathed down his neck. Roxas blushed massively and squirmed. He tilted his head at an angle to hide his face.

"Hey. Stop it." Axel called out and tried to keep his temper under control.

"Chill man. I have a man of my own. So don't worry." Reno said and let the boy up. He sat down on the stool and pulled Roxas into his lap. Roxas wrapped his legs around Reno and bent back looking at Axel.

Axel took a deep breath and let it out. "Ok Axel calm down Roxi is yours." He whispered and shook his head then went back to taking pictures.

Roxas moved forward and kissed Reno cheek and went to stand up, but Reno stopped him by pulling him closer and putting a hand on his ass. Roxas blushed and looked up at Reno with a cute glare. Reno smirked and licked Roxas' cheek. "Make sure to look at the camera and your boyfriend Roxas." Roxas looked at Axel seeing that the flames of his jealousy were rising. Axel was grinding his teeth and was glaring bloody murder at Reno.

Reno stood up and pulled Roxas against his chest and lifted one of his legs by the knee to his hip. Roxas placed a ran on his chest and looked to Axel.

Axel snapped a few more pictures, the stopped abruptly. "Ok that's enough for you two." Roxas pulled away from Reno and looked over at Axel, trying to see if the older man was angry at him. Axel was looking at the ground and his hands were in such tight fists that his knuckles were white. Roxas took a couple of steps toward him. "Ax you ok?"

"You said no one touched you." he breathed and his fists started to shake.

"He's a coworker. And he has a boyfriend. He's the only one." Roxas reached out for his hand.

Axel pulled the teen to him quickly and pressed their lips together roughly. Roxas froze in his arms for a second then wrapped his arms around Axel's neck. The older man pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth and pulled him closer. Roxas moaned and pulled back. "Axel. Not here my boss is watching."

"Like I give a damn. You're mine and I'm making sure that everyone knows that." he whispered and kept the teen close.

Roxas blushed. "But Axel we still need more frames."

"If we use all of the ones we just took that will be fine." he said. "I'll finish up here and then we can go."

"Axel I told you I can't leave. I have a shift to work." Roxas looked over at Cid, his boss, who was sitting on a small couch.

"I don't care. I'll talk to your boss for you." he said and caressed Roxas' cheek. "I want to be with you tonight." he whispered.

Roxas melted at the touch of his hand. "Yeah." he sighed and kissed his hand.

Axel smiled. "Go get changed Roxi. We'll leave soon." he let go of Roxas and went back to his camera. Roxas raced down the steps and out of sight. Axel smiled at the boy then went back into professional mode. "Ok who's next?"

Roxas came running back up the steps and looked around for Axel. The red head was just finishing up the last of the shots and he turned to smile at the now properly dressed Roxas.

Roxas walked up to Axel. "What can I help you with?"

"Nothing Roxi. You just need to stand there and look pretty." he said with a smile as he packed up his camera.

Roxas made a pose. "I can do that easily." He smiled and gave Axel a wink.

"Yes you can." he smirked then made sure everything was secure before venturing over to the owner of the club. "Excuse me."

Cid looked up from his clipboard to glare at Axel. "Yes what do you want?"

"I was wondering if it wouldn't be too much trouble to let Roxas go for the night." Axel said and crossed his arms.

Cid looked at him. "Let me get this straight. First you blow a cow and cut my top pairing shoots short and now you are trying to take my best dancer on the only night I get him?"

"Precisely. But I won't let you be left empty handed. I'll cut you a deal. Roxas gets the night off and you get fifty bucks taken off your bill." he said with a smirk.

"Whatever. But you better learn your place punk, I run this place and while Roxas is on the clock his ass is mine. Got that?"

"Understood sir." he said and turned on his heel to go back to his Roxas. "Come on Roxi, we're leaving now." The blond boy grabbed the box and followed Axel to the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I've been getting some concerns about details in the story don't worry it'll get better. We usually write at like 2 in the morning. _ I was just extremely lazy with editing chapter 2, and cause I wanted to get it up. And just to let everyone know, _…_ Roxas isn't the only one who has dark secrets in the back of his proverbial closet of secrets and mysteries. ^_~

Oh! And I would also like to thank .Jew for their review. I take every review we get to heart, and this one kind of made me realize that I need to give you guys a little bit of an idea as to what the fuck is exactly going on in our story/stories. As they say, there is a purpose for everything, and everything has a purpose... You just have to be patient and wait to see what the purpose and the everything is. The club- purpose. Rock climbing-purpose. The "my father raped me" plot- purpose. Hell! Even the deck at Axel's house has a purpose. You just have to wait for it… wait for it… wait for it…. Then BANG! It'll hit you harder than a box full of yaoi manga's being thrown at you and then being trampled by a herd of fan girls. ….. So yeah. That's how's it's gonna go down.

Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update. My computer hard drive crashed. But luckily I got everything back. The first thing that went through my head was: "OMG! My readers are going to HATE me!" but hopefully you don't so here's to all you patient readers!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did you would have to be 18 to buy it.

Axel smiled as he pulled up in front of his house and parked his red 2002 Volkswagen beetle. "Well here we are. Home sweet home." he said as he turned off his car and the road in front of the car went dark with the loss of the headlights.

Roxas looked up at the house in awe. "Wow." The house was huge looking. It was built on a hill, so it was a split-level home. The windows that the house had suggested that it had three levels in all.

"Do you like it?" he asked and stepped out of the car. He pulled his equipment from the back.

"Yeah its beautiful." He followed Axel and held out his hand to help. "Let me help."

He handed the boy the box and headed up to the front door. "Welcome to my home Roxi." he said as he opened the front door.

Roxas walked in to the house in amazement. "This is amazing Axel." In the entry way there was a small closet to the right and a door on each of the wall that suggested that the led to different rooms.

"Thanks Roxi." He led Roxas into the simple living room where there was a couch, a chair, a television, and a sliding glass door on the opposite wall that led out to a wooden deck. Axel pointed to the couch. "Sit down Roxas." Axel said as he went over to a bookshelf and grabbed a photo album and a framed photo. He returned to the couch and plopped down next to the blond. "I'm going to tell you the story of my parents." He set the album on Roxas' lap and held the frame out for Roxas to take. "My mother was a sculptor and my father was a painter. And I turned out to be a photographer." he paused to give Roxas a small smile. "My parents loved to take pictures, to preserve memories. This house we're in now was my grandparents and my parents worked and kept their art here after grandmother passed away." Axel took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second, then opened them again. "The house that we lived in was just down the street where that park is now. When I was eight years old our house burned down. It was just an accident. An ember from the fireplace got blown onto the carpet. I was at home asleep and my parents were coming back from this house with my Christmas presents. The house was almost completely engulfed in flames and I was trapped in my room. My mother and father rushed into the house in a stupid act of love for me. My father got me out of my room but could only hand me off to my mother before the wall collapsed on him. She got us to the front door, but the roof was falling in. She pushed me out the front door into the arms of a fireman just as the whole roof went down." Tears were streaming down Axel's face and his fists were clenched. "They died saving me… These pictures were the only ones that weren't burned to ash…" He let out a shaky breath. "They're all I have left…"

Roxas looked at Axel and set the photos down. He moved over and kiss the top of his head and hugged him to his chest. "Its okay Axel."

He put an arm around the teens waist and pulled his closer burying his face into Roxas' chest. "So you see Roxi? We're not so different." he whispered as he pulled away from the boy. "We both have pasts we'd rather forget."

Roxas kissed him softly. "Its okay everything is fine now. We have each other."

Axel smiled and pushed the photo album in Roxas' lap to the floor and lowered him back onto the couch. "And I'll always be here for you." he breathed and kissed the blond boy back.

Roxas parted his lips and licked at Axel's bottom lip as Axel's tongue pushed it's way into Roxas' mouth. His hand moved it's way down to the boy's crotch making Roxas whimper and squirm at his touch. "Axel."

"Yeah Roxi?" he whispered and massaged Roxas through his pants. He looked down at the blond under him. "God you look so hot right now…" Roxas moaned and arched into Axel's hand. He closed his eyes and titled his head back. Axel pressed his lips to Roxas' throat and started to suck gently, while moving his hand in a slow rhythmic motion. Roxas let out a louder moan, and started rubbing against Axel's hand. Axel pressed his hand harder against Roxas' growing erection and bit down on the pale skin of the teen throat.

Roxas moaned loudly. "Oh God Axel."

The older man pulled away from Roxas' neck. "God Roxi, that voice of yours is intoxicating." he breathed and popped open the button on Roxas' pants. Roxas whimpered and wrapped his arms around Axel. "Can I taste you Roxi? Will you let me have that pleasure?" he whispered.

Roxas nodded softly as he stared down at the red head with half lidded eyes. "Y-yes."

The red head moaned softly at the look on Roxas' face, then made his way off the couch and onto the floor in a kneeling position between Roxas' legs. Roxas blushed and looked down at Axel with eyes that were glossed over with lust. He looked up at Roxas with lust and passion in his own eyes. "Oh Roxi... You look adorable like this. I love it."

Roxas' blush on his cheeks deepened and he looked away shyly.

"No!" he said quickly and reached up to turn his face back. "Don't look away..." Axel smiled then pulled down the zipper on the youths pants.

Roxas looked down at Axel while biting on his bottom lip.

"You're beautiful." he said and freed Roxas' erection from his pants. He looked down and a shiver ran up his back at the sight he received. "And oh so gorgeous." he breathed against the tip. Roxas quivered at Axel's hot breath on his member. "So perfect." he kissed the tip before taking it into his mouth. Roxas moaned and gripped the couch. Loving the reaction he got, Axel took more into his mouth and let out a soft moan. The blond shivered in delight as his member twitched, and Axel started to bob his head gently in a slow motion and he glanced up at the boy. Roxas closed his eyes and squinted his face while biting his lip. Axel pulled back and stroked Roxas with his hand gently. "Relax Roxi, there's much more to come." Roxas arched into Axel's touch, moaning softly, and Axel smirked knowing he had pretty much full control over the boy. "Can you say my name Roxi?"

Roxas whimpered out his name. "A-Axel…"

"Such a good boy." he whispered and nuzzled the head of Roxas' member.

Roxas moaned softly. "Please don't tease me."

"But it's so much fun Roxi." he breathed and looked up at Roxas and continued his stroking with his hand. Roxas bit his lip and arched into his hand again. "So eager." he chuckled. "I guess I'll show you some mercy." he took the head into his mouth again and started to suck.

Roxas moaned a little louder. "Oh God…"

Axel pulled back again and smirked. "Not exactly my name, but I'll take it." he removed his hand and deep throated Roxas quickly.

"Ah... Axel." he whimpered and slowly moved his hand to Axel's hair. He ran his hands up Roxas' legs to his hips, and he held them down while he started to bob his head slowly. Roxas massaged Axel's scalp as his head moved up and down on his erection.

"Hmm..." Axel moan quietly and moved his head slightly faster. Roxas began panting softly and pressed down on Axel's head urging him on. Axel smirked and pulled his head back dragging his teeth up Roxas' length. Roxas moaned again and tossed his head back. Axel pulled away and blew on the tip. "God you're so sexy Roxas." he took the length back into his mouth and moved his head quickly up and down. Roxas moaned and tried to keep his hips from squirming. Axel groaned when he heard Roxas' moan. He deep throated the teen and continued with his head motions.

"Ah Axel." Roxas moaned his name. "Oh God!"

Axel pulled away from the boy's length and took it into his hand to stroke it quickly. "Come for me Roxi." he breathed and licked at the tip.

"A-ah." Roxas groaned. "I'm...close."

"Just let go Roxas. Let me taste..." he moved his hand faster and nipped at the tip.

"Ah... Axel!" Roxas moaned out as he came and Axel opened his mouth to catch Roxas' seed, some of it landing on his cheek.

Roxas collapsed on the couch panting softly as the older man swallowed and looked up at the teen. "So beautiful..." Roxas leaned forward to lick off the bit that had missed his mouth. Axel smiled and turned his face to catch Roxas' lips. "You're so perfect Roxi."

Roxas blush and kissed him back. "I don't know if I would go that far." He whispered as he pulled back and fell back on the couch.

Axel shifted so that he was sitting cross legged on the floor and rested his elbow on the couch cushion. He placed his chin in his hand and smiled at the teen. "I would... God those sounds that you made." Axel closed his eyes and let out a groan.

Roxas looked down at Axel. "What are we going to do about you. I'm sure you have a problem."

"Of course. Any normal gay man would after sucking off such a vocal boy like you." he said with a smirk and stared into Roxas' eyes.

Roxas blushed. "Don't make fun of me." He pouted and looked away.

"I'm not making fun of you. Being vocal is a good thing. I like it when my boys scream." he chuckled and moved Roxas' head back towards him.

Roxas' heart skipped a beat at the mention of the plural form of the word boy. "Your boys… As in more than one." Roxas stared at him, sadness and worry clouding his blue eyes. Was Axel a player? Was all of this just a ruse to get him out of his pants and into the bedroom?

"N-not at one time!" He said quickly. "Roxi I would never do something like that to you." Roxas looked at him and bit his lip. "Roxi you're the only one. I swear to that." He cupped the boy's cheek in his hand. "I swear on my parents graves... Roxi, there couldn't be anyone other than you."

Roxas turned with a smile on his lips and kissed Axel's hand. "I believe you."

Axel let out a sigh and smiled. He climbed back up on the couch and pulled Roxas to his chest. "Do you hear my heart?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah" He whispered.

"It's beating for you." he breathed and ran his fingers through the messy blond hair. Roxas blushed and looked up at Axel. "I know it's cliché but... Roxas you make me feel things that no other boy has." He caressed Roxas' cheek. "I'm so perfectly content with you..."

"Content? Not excited or thrilled? Just content?" Roxas mocked him.

"I was going more for whole, but yes all those things too." he laughed softly.

Roxas kissed him and smiled. "I'm glad. This is the first time I've opened up to someone. I haven't been this happy since before my mother passed away."

"Well then in that case Roxi. Will you please be mine?" he asked softly, hoping that this time the boy would say yes.

Roxas looked up at him with a smirk on his face. "Well what does that entail?"

"Well... you'd get me." he said this like it was a privilege. "And let's see... well pretty much anything you want Roxi."

Roxas stared up at him. "I guess that I would be okay with that." He smiled.

Axel smiled and pulled the teen into a passionate kiss. Roxas kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Axel. The older man wove his fingers into Roxas' hair and licked at his lips and Roxas parted them to give Axel access. His tongue found it's way into Roxas mouth, and moved around to memorize every part. Roxas moaned and twiddled Axel's hair around his finger. Axel separated their lips and shifted Roxas in his arms then stood up holding him bridal style.

Roxas stared up at him. "Where are we going?"

"My bedroom." he said and started up a set of stairs. "A couch is no where to be doing something like this." he said as he walked into a pale green painted bedroom and laid Roxas down on the light green and cream colored blankets of the bed.

"To be doing what?" Roxas reached out to Axel.

"You know..." he leaned down over Roxas slowly. "Intimate things." he started to kiss down the pale neck.

Roxas whimpered. "Axel I don't know if I can do anything else."

Axel pulled back. "Relax Roxi. Not yet, I know." He brushed some hair out of the teen's face. "You don't have to worry about me rushing you."

Roxas smiled softly up at Axel. He wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The red haired man kissed his boyfriend gently and ran his hands slowly down his sides. Roxas whimpered into the kiss and parted his lips licking at Axel's. He smirked into the kiss and opened his mouth to let Roxas explore. Roxas pressed his tongue into Axel's mouth and roamed freely around to get to know him. Axel let out a small moan then nipped at Roxas' tongue. Roxas moaned and wrapped his arms around Axel's waist pulling Axel closer. Axel pulled out of the kiss with a gasp when his hips were pressed against Roxas'.

Roxas looked up at Axel. "You okay?" He grinded into his hips softly.

"Fuck... Roxi I have bad self-control and if you don't stop..." he moaned as his hips bucked forward.

Roxas moaned and tilted his head back. "I can do this... grinding feels amazing." Axel placed an arm on above Roxas' head to hold himself up and thrust his hips against the other boy's. Roxas moaned again and tilted his head back. "B-be careful though. Your cloths will be ruined."

"Well then I'll take then off." he sat up so that he was straddling Roxas' hips and pulled his shirt over his head. Roxas groaned as he watched Axel undress. He kicked off his pants and boxers then went to work on lifting up Roxas' shirt. Roxas lifted his arms and allowed Axel to remove his clothes. He smiled as he pushed off the boy's pants and stared down at him. "So beautiful."

Roxas blushed. "Don't say things like that. Its embarrassing."

"But it's just the two of here Roxi. There's no need to feel embarrassed." he ran a hand up to the boy's chest.

Roxas shivered. "But I do." He closed his eyes.

"But you don't have to." he said and ran his finger tips over a pink nipple. Roxas moaned softly and looked back at Axel blushing. "You just can't see how perfect you are Roxi." he pinched the nipple and leaned down to lick at the other one. Roxas whimpered and brought his hand to his mouth to soften his cries. Axel glanced up then pulled Roxas' hand away from his mouth. "No. I want to hear you." Roxas squirmed in Axel's grasp and looked down at him. Axel smiled and turned his attention back to the boy's chest. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel and moaned when he flicked his tongue around the pink nub. "How is it that you taste so good Roxi?"

"I have no idea. I didn't decide how I taste."

"Well whoever did I thank them." he breathed against the boy's chest. Roxas blushed the color of Axel's hair and arched his back towards Axel. Axel groaned loudly when their naked members touched. "Fuck..." he said in a hiss of breath. Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel's waist and rubbed against him again with a moan. "Roxas..." he moaned out the boy's name and pinned his arms above his head. "I... I can't. I'm at my breaking point..."

Roxas let his legs fall. "I'm sorry. I...I'll call Demyx to come pick me up." he looked away mad at himself.

"No!" Axel yelled quickly and started to pant. "I want you here with me, I just... I need to calm down before I do something we both regret."

Roxas looked back at Axel slowly. "I'm sorry."

Axel let go of Roxas' arms and ran his fingers through his hair. "Putting our clothes back on would be a step in the right direction." He said and got up off of Roxas.

Roxas sat up and grabbed his clothes. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. Is that the door for it?" He pointed to a door.

"Uh... uh yeah." he closed his eyes and shook his head to clear it. Roxas walked to the door and shut and looked it. He got dressed and leaned against the door scooting down it until he was sitting on the ground. Roxas sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

He sighed the stood up to start pulling on his clothes. "Hey, Roxas? Do you want to... watch a movie or something?" he called out.

Roxas didn't answer, he was running his fingers through his hair trying to clear his mind.

"Roxas?" he walked over to the door when he was finished dressing and knocked on the wooden door.

Roxas whimpered softly, trying not to cry. "Y-yeah."

"Are you ok?" he asked softly. "D-do you want to go home? I can drive you or..."

"Yeah I'm fine, be out in a minute." he tried to sound confident.

"Roxi... I'm sorry... Did I upset you?" he placed his hand on the knob unsure of whether he should go in or not.

"I'm fine." Roxas stood up and tried to compose himself.

"Why do I not believe you?" he turned the knob and pushed open the door. Roxas moved out of the way of the door and hid his face. "Roxas... Come here." he said and took a step towards the teen with his arms held open. Roxas turned to him and walk into his arms until he was touching his chest. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas and kissed the top of his head. "Why are you all mopey Roxas?"

"I upset you really badly." Roxas tried not to cry.

"What?" he pushed the teen away to look down at him. "You? Upset me? Now what made you think that?"

"Because I can't do anything yet. I'm an awful boyfriend." He clenched his hands around Axel's shirt.

"One it's not your fault that I can't control my sexual urges. And two you are a fucking amazing boyfriend." he cupped Roxas' face in his hands and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Roxas looked up Axel. "It's not your fault." He whispered.

"Well then I guess it's no one's fault. See you're getting all sad and upset over nothing." he said with a smile.

Roxas kissed Axel softly. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"Oh Roxi, stop it." he pulled the boy to his chest. "Never say I'm sorry to me ever again ok?"

"I'll try not to." Roxas hugged Axel tightly.

"It's late. I should get you into bed." he whispered and placed a hand on the back of Roxas' head lovingly.

Roxas looked up at Axel. "Oh and a movie sounds great." He smiled.

He looked at Roxas with a frown. "Did you not just process what I said?"

"Yeah and I avoided it by trying to change the subject." Roxas smiled.

"Roxas it's nearly midnight. What time does Demyx want you to go to sleep?"

"I don't have a bedtime. I'm not ten." Roxas stuck out his tongue.

Axel nipped at the offending tongue and lifted Roxas into his arms. "Fine what do you want to watch?" he asked as he walked back to the bed.

"I don't care." Roxas kissed Axel's cheek and smiled.

"Ok then." with a smile on his face he tossed Roxas onto the bed and went to put in the movie Paycheck. Roxas smiled and laid on his stomach as he waited for Axel to come back to the bed. After everything was set up he went back over to the bed and laid down against the pillows. Roxas moved closer to his Axel, and the older man pulled him up closer to his chest and smiled. Roxas laid his head on Axel's chest and smiled up at his boyfriend. He smiled and sighed happily. "Roxas..." he moved his face closer. "I love you." he whispered then pressed their lips together.

Roxas froze in shock. He didn't expect him to say those words to him. At least not yet. Axel pulled away from the blond and stared into his eyes. "I love you." he said again.

"I..." Roxas looked up to him in confusion. "I...I love you too."

Axel frowned. "Do you really?" he pulled away from the teen a little more. "Your eyes betray your words."

"No... I do." Roxas looked down. "It's just I've never had anyone say that to me other than Demyx. And I've never had these feelings before." Roxas looked up at Axel.

He smiled sadly. "You just look so scared right now."

"I'm..." Roxas stopped himself before he apologized. "I'm fine." He smiled. "I love you."

Axel pulled his boyfriend closer and touched their foreheads together. "And I love you too Roxas."

Roxas smiled and kissed him softly. Axel kissed the blonde back and closed his eyes as he wove his fingers into Roxas' hair. Roxas pressed himself against Axel and licked at his lips. Axel opened his eyes and pushed Roxas away from him. "No. We're watching a movie and then going to sleep. That's the game plan."

"Yeah. Sorry." Roxas pulled away and laid down next to Axel.

Axel smiled and pulled the boy closer so that he was laying on his chest. "We can cuddle though. If you want to."

Roxas smiled. "That sounds great. He snuggled up closer to Axel as the movie began to play.

~!$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$!~~!$$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$!~!$%^&

Several hours later Axel shot up in bed covered in sweat and gasping for breath. he climbed out of the bed and stumbled into the bathroom. He turned on the cold water and sat down in the tub under the cold spray. He pulled his knees up to his chest and laid his forehead on his knees.

Roxas went to roll over and realized Axel was gone. He sat up. "Axel?" he called then listen for an answer. Roxas didn't hear anything other than running water. He sat up and followed the sound he ended up in the bathroom. When he looked down at wet redhead fully clothed in the tub sitting he rushed over and tried to look at his face. "Axel honey are you okay?"

Axel closed his eyes tightly as pulled his legs closer to himself. "So hot..."

Roxas leaned forward and hugged Axel. "Hey its okay?" Roxas shivered at the cold water.

Axel's eyes opened slightly and looked up. "Roxi?"

"Yeah Axel. Its me" Roxas climbed into the tub with him and pulled him closer. "I am right here. Everything is okay."

Axel fell against Roxas and closed his eyes as tears started to form.

Roxas wrapped Axel in his arms and rocked slightly and hummed. He kissed the top of Axel's head.

After a few moments Axel looked up at Roxas with puffy eyes and pulled away. "Roxi?"

"Yeah Axel It's me." He looked down at him with a smile as he shivered.

He placed a hand on Roxas' arm and gasped. "Shit! You're freezing." he turned around and quickly shut off the water. "Why are you in here?"

"Because I was worried about you." He kissed his cheek. "And I'm fine, nothing some dry cloths and covers can't cure. But are you okay?"

"Yeah. I... I'm fine. This happens every once and a while." he stood up and pulled Roxas with him. "Lets get you into some dry clothes." he said trying to change the subject.

"Axel why does this happen. You were saying you were hot. Does it have to do with the fire?" Roxas wouldn't move.

"Roxas don't worry about it ok?" he tugged on the boy's arm. "Come on I want to get you into some dry clothes."

"But Axel I am worried about you." Roxas whispered and tugged on his wet arm.

"Well I'm worried about you too." he sighed and sank down to the floor. "Yes. It has to do with the fire."

Roxas sat down next to him. "Its okay to talk about it. Maybe if you open up about it this wont happen again."

"It doesn't help." he whispered and stood up and walked out of the bathroom while removing his wet shirt.

Roxas sighed and fell backward laying on his back on the wet tile. "This isn't going to be easy." He mumbled

"Roxas." he stopped in the middle of his room. "Please come get some dry clothes."

"No I'm fine right here." Roxas spoke from the bathroom floor as he shivered lightly,

"Roxas. Come on. I don't want to be the reason for you getting a cold." he paused. "I'll talk if you just let me warm you up."

Roxas sat up on the tile. "Okay." He smiled softly as he got up off the floor. Roxas walked into the bedroom.

Axel looked over his shoulder. "You're proud of yourself aren't you?" he said and dropped his shirt into a laundry basket.

"Maybe just a little." Roxas began to remove his cloths also.

Axel kicked off his pants and put them with his shirt. He opened a drawer and pulled out two pairs of sleeping pants.

Roxas shivered and finish undress till he was only left in boxers. "Um..."

"Take 'em off Roxi." Axel said with a smirk as he pulled on his own pants.

Roxas crossed his arms. "I don't know if I should give you that satisfaction."

"Roxas take them off. Or you won't hear a word." he said and stepped closer to Roxas.

Roxas grumbled under his voice and slide the boxers down. He shivered softly. "Happy now?"

"Very much so." he said and handed Roxas the pants. "Come on let me warm you up." he whispered quietly and wrapped his arms around Roxas.

"May I get some pants on first." Roxas protested trying to pull the pants on that Axel had handed him

"Possibly, but you know... skin on skin contact is the fastest way to get warm." he whispered and leaned down to kiss Roxas' neck.

Rosas flushed slightly. "Yeah well you have pants on. I think it only fair that you let me put mine on."

Axel pulled his arms back but kept his mouth on the boy's neck. A few moments later he pulled a way entirely and went to lay down on the bed.

Roxas blushed and pulled his pants on. He followed Axel to the bed. Roxas stood next to it and looked down at him.

Axel held the blankets and his arms open for his boyfriend. "Come here Roxi."

Roxas crawled in bed with Axel and snuggled up to him and smiled.

Axel put his arms around the teen and held him close. "It's late.."

"Yeah." Roxas looked up at him. "But I'm not letting you get off that easy."

Axel sighed then kissed the top of Roxas' head. "I have nightmares. Of the fire. And they're very vivid, like I can feel the flames..."

Axel kissed his chest. "Do you always just sit in cold water?"

"Yes. Usually I end up falling back asleep in the shower. The nightmares put me in a kind of trance that I can't get out of."

Roxas sighed. "Have you ever went to the doctors for it."

"Roxi, I've tried everything. But the vision of your parents dying in front of your eyes for you is something that sort of stays with you." he said with a light chuckle.

"Well we will just have to try Rox therapy." Roxas giggled.

Axel chuckled. "Well I suppose I could try one more treatment." he said and buried his face in Roxas neck.

Roxas blushed and allowed Axel access with a smile

"I love you Roxas." he breathed and kissed his way up to Roxas' mouth.

"I love you too." Roxas kissed him softly and passionately.

Axel kissed him back but then pushed his away. "Don't you have school tomorrow Roxi?"

"No not until Monday." He giggled softly.

"Oh right... today's Saturday." he looked into the blonds eyes accusingly. "You see what you do to me?"

"And what would that be?" Roxas giggled kissing his nose.

"Drive me crazy and make me go insane and lose my mind." he said and ran a hand down the boy's back.

Roxas quivered and whimpered softly. "You do that to me too."

Axel pulled away. "I need to learn better self-control when I'm around you." he whispered.

"Yeah well, you're okay for now." Roxas smiled and kissed Axel softly.

He pulled away again. "But Roxi what if I end up... forcing you or something."

"I'm sure you will stop yourself I if I asked. I believe in you." Roxas smiled.

"Oh God Roxas... you don't understand how badly I want you." he said and rolled himself over so that he was on top of Roxas.

Roxas looked up at Axel. "Well maybe... I…"

He leaned down and bit down gently on the teen's neck. "Just being in the same room with you... drives me crazy."

Roxas moaned softly and arched into Axel. "I'm sorry."

Axel sat up quickly, falling off of the bed. "Shit!" he looked up the got to his feet and went to the bedroom door. "I can't... I can't do this Roxi. All I'm going to end up doing is hurt you if I sleep in here with you... I'm going to go too far and... Fuck..." he ran a hand through his damp hair.

"Please don't leave. I don't wanna sleep in here alone." Roxas sat up.

"Stop! I have horrible self-control... I won't let myself hurt you." he pushed open the bedroom door but seemed hesitant to leave. "I love you... I don't want to see you hurt. I don't want to be the cause of any tears in your eyes..."

Roxas tried not to cry. "I'll just go home." He pushed the covers off himself.

"Roxas no... Oh God please no." he rushed over to the teen and pulled him into his arms. "Don't cry... you just don't understand. I can't hurt you. If I ever did I'd never be able to forgive myself."

Roxas quivered in Axel's arms. "I'm sorry."

"Don't. It's not your fault." he took a deep breath and placed his face in the crook of Roxas' neck. He knew that in order to keep Roxas he was going to have to tell him the truth about himself. It was going to come out sooner or later. He decided that sooner would be better than later. One tear-jerking night was better than multiple ones. "I did something terrible. A long time ago... I had no control what-so-ever... There was a boy. He was around your age and we... we were dating. And one night... I just broke and..." Axel breathing became erratic. "I held him down... he wasn't strong enough to fight me and... Oh God Roxas... I couldn't bare to do something like that to you!" he rambled on and his hold of Roxas weakened as he fell to his knees on the floor. Tears streamed from his eyes and he placed his face in his hands.

Roxas dropped next to him and hugged him tightly. "Its okay Axel."

"No it's not!" he yelled and let Roxas hold him. "I raped someone! A boy just like you! There's no guarantee that I won't do that to you too." he placed his hands on Roxas' shoulders. "When you're in so much danger... don't tell me that it's ok. And even after what your dad did to you, you'll stay here with the very same kind of person?"

"But I'm not in danger with you. You'll take care of me. Remember? You promised that you would take care of me." Roxas whispered.

"I did... but..." he looked up into the youths eyes. "Not once have I ever been so scared in my entire life. I've been captivated, seduced, caught in the thralls of lust by others and by you too. You do these things to me more than anyone else, but more than anything… you scare me."

The teen stared down at the red-head. He scared Axel? His heart throbbed at the thought. "Then maybe its best if we cool it for a while. Maybe we should stop seeing each other." Roxas slowly let Axel go.

Axel's eyes widened as his hands slipped from Roxas' shoulders. "Is that what you want?" tears streamed down the older man's cheeks.

"Not at all. But if you're scared of being with me. Then its probably for the best. I don't want to scare you." Roxas felt tears form in his eyes.

"I'm just scared that I'll hurt you..." he breathed and hung his head. "I would die..." he trailed off.

Roxas sat on the bed. "So what do we do now?" He tried not to cry anymore.

Axel wrapped his arms around himself. "Whatever you want Roxas. Whatever makes you feel the most comfortable..."

"Being with you is what I want. I want to be yours. With your arms wrapped around me warmly. Just you, that's all I want…" Roxas whispered.

Axel looked up at Roxas' with a sad smile, then turned to the blond and stood up. "Then I suppose I'll just have to work on my problems won't I? Because you're the most important thing right now. I don't matter." he took the boy's face in his hands and tilted his face up. "I love you, and I need to make sure that I make you happy. I'm worried and scared but... we can protect each other, can't we?"

Roxas smiled and nodded. "I love you too." he leaned forward and kissed him.

Axel paused for a moment then kissed the blond back, and lowered himself next to the boy. He pulled out of the kiss. "Let's get to sleep Roxi."

"Yeah." Roxas stood up and climbed in bed. He smiled at Axel.

Axel crawled up the bed to lay next to Roxas, and smiled back at him. He pulled the blankets up over them, then pulled Roxas into his arms. "I love you Roxi."

"I love you too Axel." Roxas cuddled up to Axel. He drifted off to sleep.

Axel watched the boy slip off to sleep, then sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He wouldn't tell Roxas about how he used to live, he couldn't tell him, he would lose the boy for sure. It seemed as though some of his secrets would have to go to the grave with him.

TBC. Read and review please! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Axel squirmed his way out of the bed the next morning and made sure to cover the sleeping blond back up. After pressing a kiss to the blond's forehead and grabbing a long-sleeved shirt and a box of cigarettes and lighter from the dresser he walked out of the room while pulling on the shirt. He went down the hall and through the living room and dining room to a sliding glass door, and went out to the deck. He pulled a cancer stick from the box, put it in his mouth, and then lit it.

Roxas rolled over and woke up with Axel missing again. "Axel?" The blonde got out of bed and went to check the bathroom. He wandered around aimlessly calling Axel's name until he saw him outside the glass doors. Roxas decided to sit down on one of the chairs and watch the red head from there.

Axel leaned on the railing and took a long drag on his cigarette. He closed his eyes as a morning breeze blew across his face. "What in the world is Roxas thinking? Staying with a guy like me…"

Roxas watched as Axel's hair and smoke danced in the wind. He sighed. "Man, I really do love him."

Having the feeling he was being watched, Axel turned around and smiled when he saw Roxas at the table. He jerked his head in a motion that was meant to say come here.

Roxas stared at him and stood up. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Good morning." The blonde stepped over the threshold and shut the door behind him.

"Good morning." he said back and held out a hand for Roxas to take. "When does Demyx want you back?" he whispered.

Roxas took Axel's hand. "I don't think that I have a time I need to be home. Just a call to let him know you didn't kill me in my sleep."

"Like I would ever do such a thing." he chuckled and pulled the boy's back to his chest, then buried his face in the crook of his neck.

Roxas giggled and leaned back on Axel. "I know." He smiled. "I love you."

Axel smiled and pulled away from the slim neck to look into his eyes. "I love you too Roxi."

Roxas kissed him softly and pulled away making a face and stuck out his tongue. "Wow morning breath and cigs. Not a good taste." He teased.

"Hey!" he let a pout show on his face. "Alright then if that's what you want." he dropped the half smoked cigarette on the dew moistened porch.

Roxas looked down at the cancer stick. "What do you mean?"

Axel smiled down at Roxas. "Starting now Axel is a smoke free boyfriend."

"What really? You mean it?" Roxas looked up at Axel with amazed eyes.

He sighed and looked out at the horizon. "It'll be hard as hell... but yeah. For you Roxi."

Roxas put his hands on either side of Axel face. "You don't have too. Your body is going to be going through a lot of stress with being with me. You don't have to do this. Your body will rebel."

"I'll be fine. I'm doing this for you so I'll be fine." he smiled and placed a hand over one of Roxas'.

"But don't want you to be in more pain. You already have a ton of shit you are doing for me." Roxas sighed sadly.

"Hush you." he said with a laugh. "I'm tougher than I look."

"I didn't mean it like that. I just feel bad that because of me you're changing everything about yourself." Roxas looked down.

"That may be true but... I think that they're changes for the better." he said.

Roxas kissed him softly. "Thank you, honey. Wanna have breakfast I cook a good omelet."

"Hmm... well that depends." he leaned down to lick at the boy's neck. "Do I get to have you in the omelet?"

Roxas chuckled. "No you cannot have me in the omelet. I would die then."

"Well... can it be Roxi flavored?" he whispered and started to suck at Roxas' neck.

Roxas tried to hold back a moan. "I don't think that it would quite work out. I would ruin the omelet."

"I think that it would be better, but I guess I'll just have to deal with a regular omelet." he pulled away from the blond and headed towards the door.

Roxas followed Axel and sighed in relief at the red head giving up.

"The eggs would ruin your taste anyway." he said and held out his hand."

Roxas blushed softly and took Axel's hand. "Whatever you say." He giggled.

"God... Your laugh... It's so cute." he covered his face with his free hand and let out a laugh.

Roxas stared at Axel and blushed. "So what do you want in the omelet?"

He lowered his hand and smiled. "Well I have mushrooms, and a few bell peppers, and some green onions... Not sure what else though." he led the teen into the kitchen then let go of his hand.

Roxas leaned on against the counter and watched his boyfriend pull out a frying pan and set it on stove. Axel moved to the fridge and pulled out all the ingredients. "Ok... um bowl." he pulled out a mixing bowl from an overhead cabinet, then a whisk from a drawer.

Roxas smiled and cracked and egg and emptied it into the bowl and began to cook.

Axel sat down at the kitchen table and smiled at his boyfriend. He rested his elbows on the table and put his head in his open hands.

Roxas mixed all the ingredients and put half of them in the pan to start an omelet.

"Hey Roxi? Has anyone ever told you that you're incredibly sexy when you cook?"

Roxas blushed and flipped the omelet. "No, but no one has watched me cook before. And you think I am sexy no matter what I'm doing."

Axel stood up. "This is true. You're always sexy." he went into the hallway and pulled a frilly white apron from a closet. "Would you wear something for me? I just want to see what you look like in it."

Roxas looked to the hall. "That depends on what you want me to wear. Let me see it then I will let you know."

He walked back into the kitchen. "Nothing much just something that was my mothers." he said as he held up the apron.

Roxas glared at it and sighed "Only because it was your mothers."

Axel smiled as he helped Roxas into the embarrassing piece of clothing. He stood back and looked at the boy. "You look adorable Roxi."

Roxas blushed massively and looked away. "Can I get back to the omelet so that is that it doesn't burn?"

"Yes." he said softly and stepped closer to stand behind the boy.

Roxas looked back at him. "Um... a little space here."

"You're fine." he whispered against his neck and ran his hands down to Roxas' hips.

"Axel! You are going to make me burn the omelet." Roxas growled.

"Ok ok." he backed away slowly with a light chuckle."

Roxas looked at him. "Can you get me two plates?"

"Yeah sure." he sighed and pulled down two plates and silverware.

Roxas put the omelet on a plate and finish cooking the rest.

Axel set the now full plates on the table and pulled out two glasses. "Anything to drink?"

"Orange juice sounds good." Roxas smiled.

Axel pulled out a jug of orange juice and went back to the table.

Roxas looked finished the omelet and put it on the other plate and set it on the table. "I'm taking this off now." he grumbled and pulled off the apron.

"Fine." Axel chuckled then smiled as he poured the drinks and sat back down. "It smells delicious Roxi."

"Of course it does. It was made by yours truly." Roxas smiled at Axel.

Axel smiled and leaned across the table to give Roxas a kiss. "And I thank you for it"

"Yeah . You're welcome." Roxas smiled and began to eat.

Axel sat down and took a bit then paused in his eating. He blinked a few times then pulled the fork from his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Roxas looked Axel. "Does it not taste good or something?"

Axel looked at his boyfriend then swallowed the mouthful. "No. Oh my God Roxi. You need to live here. I haven't tasted anything so good since my mother was alive."

Roxas blushed. "That might be moving a little too fast. And I don't know what Demyx would say."

"But Roxi..." he whined and laid himself across the table. "I'm a horrible cook. Just ask Riku..."

Roxas sighed. "You would have to talk to Demyx. But how would I get to school? I don't have a way to get there."

"I could drive you." he looked up. "But yeah maybe it is too soon."

"Let's try to get over the fact that you are scared of hurting me when we are together. Okay?" Roxas smiled and blew him a kiss.

The red head smiled and sat up. "Sure. When we're both ready... you can move in with me."

"If we talk Demyx into letting me. He is very protective of me as you know." The younger boy continued eating.

"Yeah but he also seemed very excited that you finally had a boyfriend." Axel said with a chuckle and continued his eating.

"Yeah well Demyx gets excited about a lot of things." Roxas giggled. "So what kind of jobs do you get as a photographer?"

"Mostly just families, baby pictures and high school senior pictures." he looked across the table at Roxas. "Last night was only a fluke. And I really don't like the fact that that other man was all over you." he gripped his fork tightly out of anger.

"It's not a big deal. He is just a co-worker. His boyfriend is one of the bouncers. Normally it's not even that bad. Reno was just doing it to mess with you." The blonde stopped and looked at Axel.

"I'm normally not one to get jealous but he..." he dropped his fork on the table and put his face in his hands. "There's something about you with another guy that brings out this monster in me."

"It's okay Axel." Roxas got out of his seat and went to the other side of the table. He slowly encased Axel with his arms. "I love you and only you."

Axel turned and pulled the boy into his lap. "I love you too Roxi." he kissed Roxas' neck softly.

The blonde blushed and laid back in Axel's arms. Roxas wove his fingers into Axel's hair.

"Demyx is going to kill me for leaving marks on his precious little brother." Axel whispered and latched onto Roxas' neck with his mouth.

Roxas moaned softly. "... He'll get over it." He crossed his legs.

Axel worked his tongue over the skin as he started to suck, and ran a hand down to the blonds' crotch.

"Ah..." The blonde cried out loudly arching into Axel.

He pushed his hand into the pants and took Roxas into his hand. He bit down before pulling away to move to another part of the teen's neck.

The petite teen moaned in response and bite his lip. "Oh God Axel."

He bit down on the other side of Roxas' neck and slowly started to move his hand up and down.

Roxas blushed and bite into his lip harder. "Hah... Axel."

Axel pulled his head away from the now bruised covered neck and kissed his way down to Roxas' chest.

Roxas blushed and looked down at Axel. "How bad is it?"

Axel glanced up at the teen after flicking his tongue over one of his nipples. "What? Your neck?" he looked at the bruised neck then back up at Roxas. "Let's just say I'm pretty damn proud of it. I don't think Demyx will be too upset."

Roxas groaned. "Demyx isn't who I'm worried about its school and people at school that's going to through a fit."

"Wear a scarf." he said and started to lick Roxas' nipple. "Now hush." the command was accompanied with a rough stroke to Roxas' growing erection.

The blond moaned again and tilted his head back. "That feels amazing."

Axel wrapped an arm around Roxas' waist to keep him from falling out of his lap and gave the length in his hand another rough stroke.

The blonde stretched in Axel's lap. "Ohhh! I can't hold on much longer.

Axel let go of Roxas' weeping erection just long enough to free it from the confines of the cotton pajama pants.

Roxas blushed and whimpered. "Let's move to your bed."

"No." he said sternly and started back up with his stroking. "I don't want to lose my control." he whispered and closed his lips around one of the pink nubs on Roxas' chest.

"Ah... " Roxas exclaimed. "I'm going to come."

Axel sped up his hand movements and pulled away from the teen's chest to look down at the erection he was stroking.

"Ugh... Axel!" Roxas moaned loudly as he came all over both of them.

Axel groaned loudly when the warm semen landed on his arm and shirt. "What a wonderful sight." he said and looked up at his boyfriend.

Roxas collapsed in his boyfriends lap and arms. "Yeah I'm sure it is."

Axel stood up with the boy in his arms and he carried him out of the kitchen and down to the first floor, where the living room was. He set Roxas down on the couch and handed him a remote control. "Here. Watch some TV while I clean up."

Roxas looked at his own chest. "Can I get a towel or something?"

"Sure. I'll be right back." he went back up to the second floor and put the dishes in the kitchen sink. On his way out of the kitchen he grabbed the forgotten apron and put it back in it's proper place. He then pulled off his own semen splattered shirt and went into the bath room. He filled the sink with cold water then submerged the cloth in the water so it wouldn't stain. Axel then pulled a washcloth from a small closet and soaked it in cold water and walked out of the bathroom to return to his boyfriend on the first floor.

Roxas watched as the red head came galloping back into the room. "Thanks." He smiled

Axel kneeled on the ground next to Roxas. "You're welcome." he said as he pressed the cloth to Roxas' chest. Roxas shivered and gasped as the cold cloth touched his skin. He wiped off the remaining semen and smiled up at his boyfriend. "There. All clean,"

"Thanks." He smiled and leaned forward pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

Axel kissed him back and dropped the washcloth to the floor.

Roxas pulled away from Axel and blushed. "Want me to help you

clean?"

Axel looked at Roxas with a confused expression. "What?"

"The kitchen. Want me to help clean up the kitchen." Roxas giggled.

"Oh! Um... no that's ok. I can get it later." he said and ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you okay?" Roxas scooted over to offer Axel some sitting space on the couch. "You look stressed."

"No..." he got up onto the couch and laughed. "It's your kisses."

Roxas looked up at him confused. "What do you mean it's my kisses? I mean I've never kissed any one before but I thought I was doing an okay job at it." Roxas pouted a little.

Axel put a hand on his shoulder. "No, Roxi, your kisses are amazing. It's just the fact that every time you kiss me my mind seems to leave the building, and I lose my train of thought."

Roxas looked down at the ground. "Then should I stop kissing you?" The blonde frowned at the thought of not being able to kiss the red head.

"No. I like losing my mind and forgetting things." he said and moved the teens head back up.

Roxas looked at him and frowned. "But you look like you're stressed." He sighed.

"Roxi, shut up." he said with a laugh and touched their foreheads together. "I love you. Why would I want to stop kissing you?"

Roxas looked at him sadly. "But I don't want to cause you pain." He whimpered.

"I never said that I was in pain." he laughed and touched his lips to Roxas' forehead.

"But you look like you are." Roxas kissed his cheek.

"It's because I know that at the end of the day I'm going to have to take you home." he whispered and cupped Roxas' face in his hands.

"Well yeah, I need to get my uniform and my books." Roxas stuck his tongue out. "I'm sure Dem Dem won't mind having another sleep over."

Axel smiled and nipped at the blonds tongue. "Of course. And then I can drive you to school on Monday." he said.

"Yeah. So no more being sad okay?" Roxas kissed Axel softly. "Cheer up." He smiled at him.

"Yes Roxi." he laughed and kissed Roxas back. "What do you want to do today Roxi?"

"Hmmm..." Roxas thought about it for a moment. "Let's go Rock climbing." He smiled.

"I don't know how to rock climb Roxi." he nuzzled Roxas' neck. "I'll just watch you."

"I can teach you how to do it." Roxas moaned. "It's not hard and if you learn how to do it then we can do it together."

"Aw... But I'd much rather watch your cute ass in that tight harness." he breathed and licked at one of the hickeys.

The blonde blushed. "Oh Axel." He moaned. "We could just stay home in bed all day watching movies."

"No." he pulled away and looked down at him. "We can't just make out all day. We need to build our relationship."

"I didn't say that we would make out all the time." The blonde smiled at his lover.

Axel pulled away from the blond so that they weren't touching. "We can watch movies later tonight. I want to see you doing the thing you love."

"Only if you promise to try and not just stare at my half naked sweating body." Roxas teased Axel.

Axel stood up from the couch and smirked down at the teen. "Only if you promise not to tease your boyfriend so much." he countered.

"Oh I suppose I can try." Roxas stood up and kissed Axel's cheek.

"Ok, let's go get you a shirt and me some proper clothes." Axel said and started up the staircase.

"Then we are going to my house to get my things right?" Roxas followed him up the steps.

"No I'm going to force you to wear my clothes forever." he turned around at the top of the steps to looked down at him. "Of course we're going to your house Roxi."

Roxas giggled and quickly closed the space between them. He jumped his boyfriend.

Axel caught the teen and swung his around in a circle before setting him down. "I love you Roxi."

"I love you too." Roxas kissed the red head softly and smiled.

After kissing the blond back he smiled down at him and pulled him down the hall into his bedroom. "Let's see, we need to get you a shirt."

"Or I could just not wear one til we get to my house." The blonde suggested

Axel looked over his shoulder from digging around in his dresser. "And have other men oogle you? No chance in hell." he went back to searching for a shirt for Roxas.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "They are going to oogle me weather I have a shirt on or not. It's just how it is."

Axel muttered something along the lines of "my Roxi" and "fucking perverted men" then pulled out a long sleeved shirt. "Put this on."

Roxas looked at the shirt and sighed as he reached out for the shirt. He pulled the shirt over his head. "Whatever you say hon."

"Good." he looked the teen over. The teen looked absolutely precious in the shirt, what with the huge sleeves and the fact that his hung off his like a dress. He had an aura of fuck-ability. "You were right no matter what you wear you're still going to get stares."

Roxas pushed the sleeves up since they were too long. "I am just sexy." He giggled.

"More like adorable..." he sighed. "That shirt just makes you look ten times more cuter."

"More cute." Roxas corrected Axel. "But don't worry most of they won't even dare to come near me with you there." The blond smiled.

"That's good then. I won't have to tattoo property of Axel on that pretty face of yours."

"Pssh. Like I would let you do that." Roxas stuck his tongue out at Axel.

Axel nipped at the boy's tongue. "You wouldn't?" he asked and pulled the boy into his arms.

"No." he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "One I need this pretty face for work and two… There's no need for it. I'm yours, no one else's. So don't you worry about that."

Axel smiled and walked over to the teen to touch a kiss to his forehead. "Good. Now let's get you home before Demyx calls you flipping shit." he said and led the teen out of his bedroom.


End file.
